YA QUISIERAS
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Itachi engaña a Hinata con Karim, y cuando esta se entera lo abandona. Una año despues regresa para por fin realizar los tramites del divorcio, convertida en todo lo que siempre quiso ser. Cuando se reencuentra cib Itachi el se queda embobado y de los celos la saca de la fiesta de Ino y la lleva a su departamento en donde le deja un regalito que se abrirá en 9 meses Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí vengo con esta historia que me tiene loca, ustedes saben que yo trata de actualizar a diario.**_

_**Así que aquí esta. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama lo demás a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Advertencia: esto es un AU, OoC, OC. Además del Rated M**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ya quisieras…**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

_Gorda, frígida, sin gracia…_

Eso fue lo que menos me ofendió.

Lo que más me ofendió, fue enterarme de que tenía una amante.

Y lo peor fueron las fotos en donde se veían muy acarameladitos.

Besos y más besos.

Cuando supuestamente se iba de congresos estaba con ella.

Cuando me enteré, tomé mis cosas y desaparecí de su vida.

De eso hace ya un año.

Sabía que me estaba buscando para pedirme el divorcio pero yo solo me preocupaba en mejorar.

Ya no era gorda como él me había llamado. Antes pesaba ochenta kilos y ahora solo cincuenta y cinco.

Me preocupaba más por mi físico y había trabajado mucho en mi autoestima y demás.

La reunión con el juez para lo del divorcio, era en dos días y debía estar presente.

Había evadido eso mucho tiempo y ya quería ser libre.

Sabía que me había casado muy rápido.

Eso de estudiar, ser ama de casa y atender a un marido; era mucho para una chica de veintidós años.

Había estado casada con el, por tres años, sin contar este que me alejé.

En donde solo tuvimos una bonita relación los primeros dos años y luego él empezó a faltar y a darme excusas para no estar conmigo.

Pero eso se acabó, en dos días seria libre, el podría estar con esa… y yo rehacer mi vida.

Yo ya había terminado mi carrera de psicología, antes quería ser psicóloga de niños, pero al final me incliné por estudiar Sexología.

Hasta yo me reía. Yo, la tímida, reservada Hinata estudiando Sexología?

Era irónico pero cierto.

Tenía un muy buen puesto en la Clínica de Psicología Tsunade.

En esa clínica habían variedad de psicólogos de niños, de pareja, algunos de especializaban en los reclusos y demás.´

La dueña era Lady Tsunade

Cuando le dije que regresaba a Washington pegó el grito al cielo y trató de persuadirme para que no lo hiciera, pero ya era una decisión tomada.

Obvio mi padre no sabía que era Sexóloga, el creía que era psicóloga de niños.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de mi celular.

Era Ino.

-. Hola- estaba agitada, me agarró haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos.

-. Chica como estas? Ni las luces de ti- se quejó.

-. Lo siento Ino, solo estaba ocupada.

-. Espero que puedas venir a mi fiesta de hoy en la noche.

Por Kami. Era su cumpleaños .

Y yo estaba en NY.

-. Claro… creo- ya había dejado las cosas listas, pero no me sentía preparada, no aun.

-. Como que creo? Tu vas a venir a mi fiesta, además no debes de ser tan cobarde- tenía razón. Ya no podía aplazarlo además debía buscar un departamento.

-. Hora y lugar?- ella chillo y me dijo lo que necesitaba-. Ahí estaré.

Reanudé mis ejercicios y llegué hasta mi departamento.

Vivía en Central Park.

Llegué a mi piso y me metí en la ducha.

Debía estar fuerte.

******HHHHHHH*******

Llegué a Washington a eso de las doce medio día.

Estaba agotada.

Pero ansiosa. Cuando hui, me alejé de todos y ahora estaba dispuesta a recuperarlos.

Obvio no habíamos perdido el contacto ya sea por teléfono o por e-mail.

Tomé un taxi que me llevó al hotel en donde había hecho mi reservación.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue tirarme en la cama a dormir.

Necesitaba estar despierta. Hoy era un día muy importante.

*****HHHH*****

Cuando llegué al lugar.

Me obligué a respirar profundamente.

No podía ni debía flaquear.

Sabía que él iba a estar aquí.

Pero esta era mi nueva yo. Esto era por mí.

Entré en la sala y vi a Ino, radiante en un traje rojo pasión.

Ella estaba hablando con Ten Ten y Temari.

Cuando me vieron sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Fui hasta ellas y las abracé.

-. Pero que te hiciste?

-. Esta hermosa- me sonrojé. Seguía siendo la misma tímida chica.

-. No es para tanto chicas- le resté importancia.

-. Lo vas a matar cuando te vea. Va a saber de lo que se perdió- ahí se equivocaban, esto no era por él. Era por mí. Para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

-. Esto es por mí. El ya no importa- ellas sonrieron complacidas.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Estaba conversando con Sasuke, cuando la vi.

Una chica de curvas y piernas de infarto, enfundada en un traje negro a mitad de los muslos y unos tacones de lentejuelas negras.

-. Y que pasó con Karim? – preguntó mi hermano menor amargándome la noche.

El sabía que me enfadaba hablar de ella.

Lo hacía solo para molestarme.

Como cuando aceptó ser el abogado de Hinata.

-. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme metido con ella- al principio fue excitante y todo, pero era una chica vacía con la cual no se podía tener una buena conversación. Solo hablaba de la nueva tendencia den Francia y no sé qué mierda mas.

-. Si te entiendo- sabia que él estaba molesto aun por lo que le hice a Hinata-. Hinata era muy diferente. No te reclamaba, siempre te atendía, podían conversar de temas relevantes, pero decidiste perderlo todo por una calentura…

-. Ni me lo recuerdes-escupí-. Aunque tambien la culpa fue de ella, no me dedicaba tiempo como pareja, se dejó como mujer…

-. Eso no es lo que parece…- dijo señalando a la chica de traje negro.

-. No puede ser… - era Hinata.

-. Si, puede ser y esta…

-. Ya cállate- estaba molesto.

La vi acercarse hasta donde estábamos y me pare derecho.

Cuando llegó me quedé observando el escote que mostraba algo de sus gloriosos pechos.

Mierda ya me estaba empalmando.

-. Sasuke me acompañas?- pidió y mi hermano se fue con ella y pude apreciar el contoneo de sus caderas.

Lo que más me molesto fue que ni siquiera me miró.

A mí. Al gran Itachi Uchiha.

Por Kami, yo era su marido.

Pero ella me iba a escuchar.

La vi hablar con Sasuke, bailar con varios hombres, cosa que me enfadaba a horrores. Hasta que no lo aguanté mas y tomándola del brazo me la llevé de la fiesta ante la atenta mirada de todos.

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Como se va viendo, Itachi está celoso y arrepentido.**_

_**Que hará con Hinata?**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pasion

_**Gracias por los reviews . Espero que disfruten la publicación.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por los Favs, followers y comentarios.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece. Con ustedes…**_

_**Ese capitulo contiene LEMMON.**_

_**Pasión **_

_**Pov. Hinata **_

Itachi me sacó de la fiesta, molesto.

Íbamos por el pasillo y fue cuando pude soltarme de su agarre-. Pero qué te pasa animal?- pregunté enfadada.

-. Tú crees que es muy bonito ver a MI esposa bailando con todos esos hombres y que ni siquiera te dignaras a dirigirme la palabra?

-. Te recuerdo unas cosas- estaba enfadada.

Entramos al ascensor, más bien el me metió en el ascensor-. Primero: nos estamos divorciando- el hizo un gesto de desdén-. Segundo: no tengo porque hablarle a un hombre que ni siquiera se digno a decirme en la cara que me era infiel- eso no me importaba, ni siquiera me importaba él. Todo lo había enterrado-. Tercero: yo bailo con quien se me venga en gana, porque soy una mujer libre.

-. Aun no.

El acortó la distancia entre nosotros y cuando me iba a besar el ascensor desplegó sus puertas.

Salí del ascensor y cuando iba a tomar un taxi el me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el estacionamiento.

Me metió en su carro.

Se veía molesto.

-. Pero quien te cre…- me besó, quise negarme. No debía hacerlo si seguía el juego me convertiría en _la otra_.

_Frígida, sin gracia, gorda._

Con eso bastó para responder el beso.

Prometiéndome darle la mejor noche de su vida.

Además tenía tiempo sin sexo y no me caería nada mal.

Pero esto lo haría para joderlo.

Para que supiera que era estar conmigo y después restregarle a la cara que me importó muy poco.

Si… esta sería mi desquite.

Se alejó de mí y puso el motor en marcha.

Una parte de mí, me decía que no me acostara con él, que me podría arrepentir.

Pero otra me decía que disfrutara d ese placer.

Ignoré la primera y me decidí a ser la mujer que siempre quise ser y ahora soy.

Si bien a mi me asustaba tener sexo con antes, por su carácter. Era un hombre fuerte y su forma de hacer el amor muy apasionada y salvaje para la frágil Hinata.

Ahora ya no tenía miedo y no dejaría que su forma de ser en la cama me intimidara. Es más yo tomaría el control.

Mi mano que estaba en mi regazo, subió por su muslo haciéndolo temblar.

Sabía que estaba excitado, pero esa era la idea.

No me importaba estar con él, aun era su esposa.

Mi mano fue al interior de su muslo y se topó con su erección. Se notaba que estaba apretado.

En un movimiento rápido, desabroché sus pantalones y metí la mano para empezar a masajear su miembro.

-. Oh…- me mordí el labio inferior.

Decidí ir más lejos y metí mi mano dentro de sus bóxers.

Cuando toque si pene erecto el gimió-. Hinata me vas a matar- jadeo y sonreí.

Tenía el volante fuertemente sujeto la mandíbula tensa y su respiración era errática.

Estaba decidida a poner en práctica los consejos que les daba a mis pacientes.

Le iba a dar todo el placer que pudiera.

Decidida a hacerlo, liberé su erección y me incliné sobre él.

Y lo besé-. HINATA- dio un frenazo.

-. Cálmate o te va a parar un policía- le dije y el trató de relajarse.

Volví a besarlo y succione su glande a lo que el jadeo.

Volvió a poner el motor en marcha.

Lamí toda su extensión y luego lo tomé poco a poco en mi boca.

Mi lengua lo saboreaba y mis labios succionaban.

Seguí así y paré cuando sentí que estaba a punto de venirse.

Me enderecé en el asiento y el gruñó en respuesta.

Quiso que volviera a tomarlo pero me negué. Esta noche seria a mi ritmo.

-. Termínalo- pidió.

Lo ignoré y me acerqué a besarlo.

El aparco en el que se supone que era su departamento y apagó el motor.

Aproveché eso para quitarme los zapatos. Y rápidamente me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

El arrancó mis bragas y yo bajé lentamente sobre él.

Gemimos ante e contacto y lo besé.

Mientras lo besaba, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas.

Empecé a subir y bajar sobre él.

-. Oh, nena- besé su cuello y el gimió en respuesta-, eres tan estrecha.

No iba a negar que sintiera cierta incomodidad, pero era porque tenía tiempo sin estar con un hombre.

Pero traté de que no se notara.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció para transformarse en un placer abrasador que me pedía que terminara de una vez pero yo quería hacerlo sufrir.

Los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y erráticos hasta que sentí que explotaba a su alrededor.

Ahogué el grito en sus labios y el tambien se dejó ir.

Cuando ya me sentía mucho mas recuperada me acomodé en el asiento, coloqué los zapatos u bajé del auto.

Ya satisfecha con lo que había hecho, me dirigía al lobby a pedir un taxi cuando él me detuvo-. No te vayas- lo miré a los ojos y me miraba como cuando empezamos la relación.

-. No está bien, tu estas con…- lo miré buscando una respuesta.

-. Karim- dijo sin ganas.

-. Con ella- el me miró suplicante. Quería molestarlo un poco más así que…-. Es que quedé con un amigo de alcanzarlo en una…- no me dejó terminar, ya que se apoderó de mis labios y entramos al elevador.

Llegamos a su departamento y nos despojamos de nuestras prendas hasta quedar desnudos

Nos besamos apasionadamente y mis manos lo acariciaron sin reparos.

Al igual que las de él.

A trompicones, llegamos al sofá de cuero negro en forma de L, en donde cambie de posición.

Me puse de rodillas y mis brazos los reposé en el asiento-. Tómame- le pedí y el sonrió maliciosamente.

Si bien estando con él antes. Jamás probamos nada nuevo, siempre era él, el que decidía o el que me tomaba. Siempre el tenis el mando.

Y yo ante su potente pasión y su forma salvaje de amar me quedaba rezagada. Y después de nuestro encuentro terminaba dolorida y con algunas que otras marcas de sus mordidas y sus manos.

Pero ahora no.

Si él me dejaba marcas. Yo tambien lo haría.

Entró en mi cuerpo, de una sola embestida que me hizo gemir audiblemente y sus manos fueron a mis caderas y enterraron sus dedos en mi piel.

Su boca estaba en mi espalda, besando y mordiendo cada porción de piel.

Una de sus manos subió a mis pechos y los amasaron como el solo solía hacerlo.

Me giré un poco y lo besé.

Su mano fue a mi entrepierna y acaricio mi clítoris

Salió de mi cuerpo y me giró, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación -. Quiero más…- no le presté mucha atención a sus palabras y lo besé.

El me dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí.

Empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos.

Mis uñas arañaron su espalda a lo que el gimió complacido. Mientras mis piernas lo pegaban más a mí, para sentir esa fricción casi dolorosa.

Mis labios fueron a su cuello mientras el besaba el mío y lo besé, succioné y mordí. Ganándome gruñidos de complacencia.

Me penetró y ambos gemimos por el contacto.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de llenura y plenitud que experimenté.

-. H-Hinata, abre los ojos por favor- lo besé y cuando nos separamos lo miré. Tenía un raudal de sentimientos y emociones en su mirada, que no debía ni quise dilucidar.

Empecé a moverme contra él y el entendió el mensaje.

Besé mordí su pecho y acaricie con mi lengua sus tetillas, irguiéndolas bajo mi toque.

Sus manos estaban en mis muslos y caderas mientras las mías arañaron su espalda baja.

El orgasmo nos llegó con fuerza y nos dejó agotados.

Para ser sincera, estaba nerviosa y temerosa de no hacer las cosas bien, pero ver su sonrisa de satisfacción me hizo sentir segura de que había funcionado.

Cuando le hice la felación en el auto, estaba temerosa de no hacerlo bien, pero si sabia como hacerlo, ya que una colega mía me invito a su evento en donde le enseñó a varias mujeres a hacer una. Era una mesa enorme llena de penes artificiales en donde nos enseñó a todas. Éramos alrededor de cien mujeres.

Volviendo a la realidad, Itachi salió de mi cuerpo y se acostó a mi lado.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me abrazó.

Cuando recobramos nuestras respiraciones, supe que aunque estuviera muy cansada, debía irme.

_**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**_

_**Mañana haré maratón para los que me conocen y los que no, este consta de tres capítulos en el día. **_

_**Como saben este es un OoC. OC, AU. **_

_**Solo uso a los personajes. Esto es muy diferente a lo que acostumbramos a ver en un Itahina.**_

_**Como me dijeron en un reviews, solo utilizo los nombres.**_

_**Si aun les gusta la historia, lean y lean. **_

_**Si quieren la maratón me avisan.**_

_**Si no me dicen bueno, no habrá.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Culpa.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov. Hinata<strong>_

-. Me prestas tu baño?- el me miró y asintió.

En su mirada volví a verlo como era antes. Ternura, dulzura, calidez y… no quise interpretar nada más.

Me separé poco a poco de él y bajo la luz de la luna, entrando por la ventana, fui al baño.

Cuando entré, me miré en el espejó. Si bien todo había salido bien, eso no debió pasar.

Fue un gran error y debería no repetirse.

Entré a la ducha y empecé a lavarme.

Me sentía igual a ella.

Ellos tenían una relación y yo me había metido en medio. No importaba que el fuese mi esposo aun. No debí hacerlo.

Me metí de lleno en la ducha para lavarme bien.

Agradecí que el jabón fuese neutro para no quedar con su olor.

_**Pov. Itachi**_.

Estaba emocionado, y muy satisfecho, es más, asombrado con la forma en que Hinata me dejó hacerle el amor.

Esta vez no fue igual que las demás, ella me acompañó y no se quedó ahí, como siempre esperando a que el orgasmo llegara a ambos.

Pero esta vez me sentí amado, protegido entre sus brazos.

Tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo era algo placentero, que me recordaba que no la merecía.

Ella era hermosa y lo era antes igual.

Si, fui un tonto al serle infiel, pero simplemente no quería ver su cuerpo dolorido a la mañana siguiente luego de cada encuentro.

Ella se esforzaba al máximo por estar a mi lado. Por agradarme pero esa parte faltaba.

Las conversaciones con ella eran muy enriquecedoras y tan espontaneas. Adoraba escuchar su melodiosa voz y su forma de ver la vida.

Se esforzaba al máximo en todas sus tareas.

Era tan hermosa y talentosa.

Pero yo arruiné todo. La hermosa convivencia por una calentura que ahora me azoraba día y noche.

Karim.

Una chica de la misma edad que Hinata, con la que me topé en el peor momento que pudiera existir.

Para ese tiempo yo ya me había alejado de Hinata.

Tenía seis meses en abstinencia, encerrándome en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche.

Quería estar cansado, para no tener ni las fuerzas para tocarla.

Pero esos seis meses me cobraron factura, se que tuve la culpa y que debí contenerme.

Pero ella me besó y bueno…

Luego de ese encuentro me sentía sucio y una basura. No merecía a Hinata.

Ella era pura y tranquila.

Karim, se aferró a mí. Y por más que quise alejarme de ella no pude por el temor de perder a Hinata.

Sí, me amenazó con decirle si la dejaba.

Y yo seguí con ella.

Empecé a alejarme más y más de Hinata y traté de excusarme con la estupidez de que se había engordado, culpándola de frígida y sin gracia. Cosas que no eran más que excusas.

Ella se había subido de peso pero a mí no me molestaba. Sabía que era por todo lo que cargaba a cuestas. La universidad, la casa y atenderme a mí.

Lo frígida no era más que una vil mentira. Yo desde que la conocí sabía que era delicada y frágil.

Sin gracia, eso era absurdo. Ella era hermosa y sabia que en la universidad tenia a más de uno enamorado de ella. Era graciosa de cara con unos hermosos ojos perlados que tenían colados a más de uno de mis socios.

Muchas veces la escuché llorar y me sentí miserable por ser tan basura.

Y una noche en la que estábamos tranquilos abrazados viendo televisión en la habitación.

Llegó un maldito sobre con las fotos que mostraban mi infidelidad.

Ese día me comporté como un completo imbécil y fue cuando ella me abandonó.

Todo este año intenté contactarla, para pedirle disculpas y que regresáramos. Quería su perdón.

Y las demás veces que estuve con Karim fue pensando en Hinata, imaginándomela a ella en cada embestida y cuando llegaba al orgasmo me contenía de mencionar su nombre.

Si me preguntan porque seguía con Karim, la respuesta era por necesidad de hombre y por estupidez.

Hinata no volvió y me di cuenta de que quizás ella quería rehacer su vida. Por eso pedí el divorcio.

La única manera de contactar con ella, era por medio de Sasuke.

Conocí a Hinata gracias a él.

No sé cómo fue que se conocieron o algo así, solo sé que coincidieron en una de las materias en la universidad y ella vino al departamento para hacer un trabajo.

Ese día quedé encandilado con ella, con su timidez, dulzura y pureza.

Nos volvimos amigos y fue cuando me enteré de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

A partir de ese momento me esforcé en enamorarla y lo conseguí.

Cuando me dijo que me amaba, fue un día tan perfecto.

Pero ahora la había perdido, o quizás no…

Quizás con esta noche que pasamos, podamos intentarlo…

Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, y si así era no la desaprovecharía.

Salí de mis pensamientos al verla salir en toalla con una cubriendo su cuerpo y la otra en su cabeza.

Salió de mi habitación y fue a la sala.

Tomé mi pantalón de pijama y la seguí.

Me la encontré conversando con Sasuke.

Y escuché.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Y asi empezamos la MARATÓN**_


	4. Chapter 4: Juzgado

_**Hola gracias por todos los que leyeron y espero que les guste**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Juzgado**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

-. Van a volver?- preguntó mi hermano.

-. No Sasuke- esas dos palabras destruyeron mi esperanza.

-. Por que te acostaste con él?

-. No lo sé- dijo bajando la cabeza-. Solo sé que no se repetirá.

-. Como estas tan segura?- ella negó.

-. No lo estoy pero no puede pasar de nuevo- estaba enfadado. Pero sabía que me lo merecía-. Es mejor que me vaya. Tengo unas citas temprano para ver departamento y…

-. Decidió dejarte la casa así que no tienes que buscar nada más. El sabe cuánto te gustaba la casa- era cierto.

En eso su móvil anuncio una llamada-. Hola?- se escuchó su risa-. No, no me has despertado Gaara- miré a Sasuke y él me vio a mí.

Gaara era un amigo de ella y socio mío. El quería con ella.

Pero siempre que había reuniones o algo, me negaba a que ella me acompañara si él estaba presente.

-. Claro, que te parece a eso de las… - lo pensó-. A las cuatro me parece bien- que estaban hablando? -. Si, no sabes hace cuanto no voy al cine- cine. Si hablaba de tiempo entonces no se.

Ya que nosotros salíamos mucho.

Era una religión ir los viernes por la noche al cine.

De la ultima vez, casi dos años.

-. Yo tambien Gaara- eso fue lo que colmó mi paciencia y me acerqué a ella.

Cuando giró y me vio, se asustó tanto que casi se le cae la toalla.

-. Sasuke…- lo llamó, enfrentándose a mí-. Me prestas un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta o algo para irme. Con este vestido a estas horas daría mucho que pensar- le pidió.

-. Claro- el fue a su habitación y por fin pude explotar.

-. Gaara?- ella ni se inmutó.

-. No es de tu incumbencia- su voz fue indiferente e hiriente-. Ahora si me permites tengo que irme- quiso pasar y se lo impedí.

-. Que significó lo de esta noche para ti- ella me miró y sonrió.

-. Itachi, esto que pasó estuvo mal pero no por eso me arrepiento. Mirémoslo de esta forma. Ambos necesitábamos un escape. Pero esto no fue más que darle rienda suelta a la pasión y el deseo que acumulamos en la noche. No hay más que buscar ni hay que interpretar nada de la manera que no es. Somos dos adultos con criterio formado que tuvimos sexo es todo- asentí con dolor.

Ella mi Hinata, mi mujer.

-. Perfecto- sonreí amargamente.

-. Me alegra que lo entendieras- la llamó Sasuke-. Bueno nos vemos mañana- y me dejó así.

En sala tratando de mantener la calma.

Sentía una rabia en mi interior. Pero sobre todo sentía dolor.

Por un momento, toqué el cielo y ahora estoy en el infierno.

Ella se fue -. Eres un imbécil- me dijo Sasuke.

Lo miré y el negó reprobatoriamente y luego se metió a su habitación.

No salí de mi habitación en todo el día, solo atendí la llamada de Sai, mi abogado.

Pov. Hinata.

Llegué al hotel y me cambie de ropa.

Me acosté a dormir.

Necesitaba descansar y tratar de olvidar por un momento aunque sea lo que paso.

Si bien no me arrepentía, sabía que no debí.

*******HHIU*******

Me desperté, al sentir que me llamaban.

Contesté sin ver quien era-. Hola?

-. ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUË NO ME AVISASTE QUE VENIAS?- quedé de pie como un resorte al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-. Papá…

-, te quiero en mi oficina en media hora- no me dejó ni hablar y me colgó.

Me metí en la ducha y cuando salí me vestí con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una blusa crema de vuelo con detalles dorados. Los tacones en color crema.

Mi cabello algo húmedo aun, le apliqué crema de peinar con olor a mora.

Y ya estaba lista para salir a las calles.

*****HHHH***** 

Llegué al edificio y el guardia de seguridad me sonrió como bienvenida.

Tomé el ascensor y cuando este desplegó sus puertas, me encontré con el piso 45. La presidencia.

Estaba nerviosa. Si bien mi papá era mi padre, a él le molestaba mi mojigatería.

Su secretaria me enuncio y cuando entré en la oficina estaban Neji y mi padre hablando-. Eres tan desconsiderada- dijo mi padre enojado pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-. Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?- preguntó Neji luego de que yo los saludara con un abrazo.

-. Solo viniste por lo del divorcio?- me preguntó mi padre.

-. No, quiero establecerme aquí- mi padre sonrió.

-. Puedo ofrecerle algo señorita?- preguntó la asistente de papá.

Y me di cuenta de que estaba famélica-. Si, podrías pedir algo de fruta y un latte por favor?- ella afirmo y se marchó.

-. Me contaron que Itachi te sacó de la fiesta – dijo Neji.

-. Si pero no importa- hablé un rato mas con ellos.

-. Y donde trabajaras?- preguntó papá.

-. Por mientras, tengo unas cuantas ofertas pero lo que quiero es tener mi propio consultorio- mi padre sonrió complacido.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que en poco debía reunirme con Sasuke -. Bueno ya tengo que irme, Sasuke quiere ultimar unos detalles- mi padre asintió y me acompañó al igual que Neji hasta el ascensor.

Con Sasuke ultimamos las últimas cosas y después de una hora, todo estuvo listo.

Fui al hotel, y me arregle para salir con Gaara.

*****HHIU*****

Llegaba tarde a los juzgados pero es que no podía dormir por esos sueños nada puritanos.

Me arregle en un santiamén y con un traje azul marino hasta la rodilla, unos tacones del mismo color y el cabello mojado por la ducha llegué a la sala.

Cuando vi a Itachi el me examinó y cuando vio mi cabello mojado y mi tardanza de seguro pensó muchas cosas…

Entramos a la sala establecida y empezó todo.

-. Ahora procedamos con los bienes.

-. Mi cliente dispuso que la casa…- empezara a decir Sai.

-. No- Itachi se ganó la atención de todos-. No le daré la casa.

-. Dijiste que le darías tu parte de la casa- le recordó Sasuke.

Miré bien a Itachi y vi que estaba molesto. Sonreí-. Cambie de opinión.

-. Tu y yo sabemos que no te importa la casa en absoluto Itachi- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Sabía que actuaba por egoísmo. Por la rabia.

-. Me importa o no, igual no te daré mi parte de la casa- asentí.

-. Compraré tu parte- le dije.

-. No voy a vender ni ceder- se comportaba como un niño.

-. Perfecto. Pero estas demostrando que…

-. No quiero tus rollos de psicóloga- su tono fue infantil.

-. Esto lo arreglaremos después- dije y siguieron con las demás pertenencias. Acciones, y demás.

Firmé los papeles del divorcio y esperé a que él los firmara.

Me miró y entrecerró los ojos.

Sabía por su actitud que él no quería divorciarse, pero ya era momento de que yo disfrutara de mi misma-. Itachi- lo llamó Sasuke.

El firmó y se puso de pie.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos.

Cuando salíamos de los juzgados, respiré mi libertad pero una mano me detuvo.

Me giré y vi a Itachi-. Ya estarás feliz no?- puse los ojos en blanco.

-. Entonces como haremos?- dije refiriéndome a la casa.

-. Mitad y mitad. Todo a partes iguales.

-. Vivir juntos?- el asintió-. Y si quiero que me visiten?

-. No puedes meter a nadie en la casa, así como yo tampoco.

-. Esto es demasiado infantil para un hombre de treinta y dos años.

-. Me vale- sonreí.

En eso escuchamos unos tacones taladrar las baldosas-. Te buscan Itachi- me giré y vi a Karim. Cuando me vio sonreí-. Todo tuyo- pasé de largo y me fui con Sasuke.

Ahora si empezaba mi nueva vida.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bajo el mismo Techo

_**Bueno aquí está el ultimo cap.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Bajo el mismo techo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Me alejé de Itachi y Karim, y luego de dar unos cuantos pasos me gire y vi a Karim colgada del cuello de Itachi, mientras él me miraba.

Sonreí maliciosamente y le guiñé un ojo.

-. Hina!- llamaron a coro.

Cuando las miré, vi a Temari, Ino y a Ten Ten llamándome.

-. Hola- les sonreí.

-. Hoy nos vamos de rumba y no importa que estemos en día de semana- sonreí-. Además hay que celebrar que te libraste del tarado de Itachi- lo miré y vi que estaba colérico por las palabras de Ino-. Hola como estas Itachi- el puso los ojos en blanco-. Hola zorra- saludó a Karim y esta se enfadó a horrores.

-. Vamos – dijo Temari.

-. Cuando vas a ir a la casa?- preguntó Itachi.

-. Casa?- preguntó Karim y las chicas me miraron.

-. Es que no sabes…- sonreí-. Es que tu adorado Itachi no me quiso ceder la casa como habíamos quedado y ahora tenemos que compartirla- ella miró a Itachi y me miró sonriendo victoriosa.

-. No hay problema- aseguró-. Sé que no le inspiras nada así que no hay riesgos.

Sasuke que hasta el momento estaba callado empezó a toser.

-. Si, no tienes por qué preocuparte- miré a Itachi y me giré para irme.

-. Te hice una pregunta- Itachi estaba enfadado.

-. Cuando se me de la regalada gana- y con eso nos fuimos.

Tuvimos una tarde de spa.

Fuimos de compras para lo de la noche-. Tenemos que estar despampanantes para lo de hoy en la noche.

Compramos los vestidos y luego fuimos por a almorzar.

Mientras comíamos, nos pusimos al día.

-. Disculpen señoritas- interrumpió nuestra charla el mesero.

-. Si?- preguntó Ten Ten.

-. Les envían esta botella de vino- dijo mirando a la mesa de al frente en donde habían varios chicos.

-. Muchas gracias – nos sirvieron a cada una en nuestras copas y las alzamos en modo de brindis cosa que ellos correspondieron.

El almuerzo se la pasó entre miradas coquetas y demás tonterías.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo y tras eso Karim jodiendo de aquí para allá.

-. Mi amor vamos a la casa- la miré feliz pero sin hacerlo notar.

-. No puedes ir a la casa- ella se molesto.

-. Por qué?- ya iba a empezar a hacer berrinches.

-. Porque no y ya- estaba molesto por su voz chillona. No era como la voz de Hinata.

-. Pero no te enojes conmigo- empezó a acariciarme el muslo mientras conducía.

Su mano fui subiendo y subiendo-. Quedate quieta- nada como lo que me hizo Hinata.

Su mano siguió su camino queriendo llegar a mi entrepierna pero siempre se lo impedía.

-. Mi amor- quiso tocar mi entrepierna y ya hastiado de su tontería, la azoté en la pierna-. Ay!

Se quejó-. Cállate.

Estaba harto y me pregunté porque seguía con ella.

Es mas ya no tenía porque seguir con ella.

-. Karim…- la llamé dispuesto a acabar con todo.

En eso la llamaron y me pidió que la dejara en casa de una de sus amigas-. Tenemos que hablar- le dije.

-. Es que voy retrasada…

-. No me importa!- quería terminar con todo.

-. Hablamos después- y con eso se bajó del auto.

-. Maldita seas Karim- emprendí rumbo para mi oficina.

******HHHHHH*********

* * *

><p>Llamé para pedir que llevaran mis cosas a la casa.<p>

Estaba estresado y cabreado.

Hinata no vio más que como un simple acostón lo que paso hace un día.

Para mí fue tan… especial.

Pero ella volvería conmigo.

Vivir juntos era una oportunidad de oro.

Como ella aun no iba a llegar a casa, fui a un bar a beber.

Necesitaba relajarme.

Mientras bebía, vi a cuatro chicas entrar al bar.

Estaban hermosas y me llamó más la atención una de cabello oscuro y ojos perlados…

-. Hinata- tenía un traje dorado muy justo y bastante corto.

Pero como se le ocurría salir en esas fachas.

Pero me iba a oír- justo cuando iba a ponerme de pie, dispuesto a encararle, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Yo ya no era su esposo.

Me aguante las ganas de gritarle y me quedé bebiendo.

Ella empezó a bailar con varios chicos y para no hacerle un escándalo decidí irme.

Tomé mi auto y me dirigí a la casa.

Cuando llegué fui a ver si ella había ocupado alguna habitación.

Y en efecto, ocupaba la habitación del fondo.

Me fui a mi habitación, que quedaba a dos de la de ella y me desvestí.

Fui a la ducha y ahí recordé la noche juntos.

Tambien la boca de Hinata sobre mí.

Lentamente mi mano fue a cierta área de mi cuerpo que había despertado con el maldito baile tan sensual que había protagonizado Hinata.

Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con la piel de mi miembro, jadee por la sensación.

Me imaginé los labios de Hinata succionando con fuerza mi erección una y otra vez.

Mi mano simuló el movimiento mientras mis ojos se entrecerraron por las sensaciones que estaba viviendo.

Varios gruñidos y gemidos escaparon de mis labios mientras me masturbaba.

La necesitaba.

Demasiado.

Quería repetir esa noche una y otra vez.

La liberación llegó tan fuerte que quedé sentado en el plato de la ducha, agotado.

Cuando mi respiración se acompasó, me puse de pie y terminé de bañarme.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse pijama.

Me acosté en la cama y me la pasé dando vueltas de un lado para el otro. Ella no llegaba aun y eran las dos de la madrugada.

Pero es que ella creía que esto era un hotel.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina.

Había mandado a que hicieran el mercado.

Tomé unas papas fritas y un refresco.

Me senté en la sala y esperé a que a ella le diera la gana de llegar.

Pero me iba a oír.

Ella no podía llegar aquí a la hora que se le venía en gana.

Se lo dejaría claro.

Ella llegó a eso de las tres de la mañana y yo llevaba tres botellas vacías de refresco.

Apenas abrió la puerta encendí la luz. Amaba ese sistema de los aplausos.

-. Oye!- se quejó.

-. Sabes qué hora es?- le pregunté.

-. No me jodas- me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

-. Esto no es un hotel Hinata- le recordé acortando la distancia.

-. Tun no eres mi papá- miré su ropa.

-. Y mírate como estas vestida- ella enarcó una ceja-. Esa no es ropa adecuada para ti.

-. Tu a mi no me dices como vestir. Qué rayos te pasa eh?- estaba molesto. Celoso, si.

Me acerque más y la acorralé contra la pared-. Que no me parece correcto. Vivimos en la misma casa y debes respetar eso- ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios para respirar.

No lo pude evitar. Tomé sus labios entre los míos.

Ella me apartó y me abofeteo con fuerza-. Yo no soy nada tuyo para que me reclames gilipolleces así que…- volví a besarla y mis manos fueron a su nuca para que no se apartara.

Ella se resistió al beso pero después de dejó llevar.

El beso con cada roce se volvía más y más intenso, hasta que la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi habitación.

Seguimos besándonos y nos despojamos de nuestras ropas, mientras yo quedaba desnudo ella quedaba en ropa interior sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

Empezó a besarme mí a moverse sobre mí dándome esa fricción tan deliciosa.

-. Nena…- mis manos fueron a sus caderas presionándola más. Besé sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

Y ella se alejó de mí y empezó a besarme con pasión todo el torso y bajó hasta llegar a mi erección-. Hinata…- me tomó en sus labios y empezó a succionar.

Tan metido estaba en mi placer que no me di cuenta que ella se había alejado y tomaba sus cosas.

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba en la puerta y la seguí.

Corrió a su habitación y se encerró-. Eso es para que aprendas que a mí, tu Itachi Uchiha, no me reclamas.

Me sentía frustrado y me encerré en mi habitación.

Escuché su risa y me sentí más furioso.

Terminé solo con mi problema y me di otro baño.

Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí no se a qué horas.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Era tan Itachi.

Si creía que volvería a acostarme con él estaba muy equivocado.

Fui al baño y me arreglé para dormir tranquila.

En unas horas tenía una cita en una de las clínicas más importantes.

Me acosté a dormir, con una sonrisa en la cara de satisfacción al recordar lo que le hice a Itachi.

*****HHIU*****

* * *

><p>Me levanté y abrí la ventana para aspirar el aroma mañanero, me metí al baño para asearme y lavarme el cabello.<p>

Cuando salí del baño y busqué el secador, pero no lo encontré.

Recordé que lo había dejado en el baño del pasillo, ya que era más espacioso.

Salí envuelta en una toalla.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

La toalla se enganchó con algo y la brisa cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba desnuda en medio del pasillo, con Itachi mirándome desde su puerta…

Y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

Oh mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer y esta fue la maratón del día de hoy.<strong>_

_**Si quieren saber más, déjenme reviews y nos leeremos mañana.**_

_**Gracias por participar de la maratón y nos vemos en la próxima. Que quizás y si les gusta sea el trece**_


	6. Chapter 6: Entrevista

_**Hola como están? Lamento la tardanza, pero es que quería terminar las historias que me faltaban para poder dedicarme a esta de lleno junto con Obsesión Impura.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Entrevista.**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Lo vi caminar hasta mi, quitándose, el saco, la corbata y abriendo los botones de su camisa-. Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- ene un dos por tres me tenía pegada a la pared, con una pierna en medio de mis piernas, rozando mi centro.

-. I-Itachi por favor- traté de alejarlo.

-. Pero si es la mujer que me dejó desnudo y caliente en mi cama anoche y ahora esta exquisitamente desnuda y algo caliente en el pasillo- sus labios se inclinaron y besaron mi cuello.

-. N-No lo h-hagas – jadee.

Sus manos estaban en mis pechos amasándolos y haciéndome gemir como posesa-. Sabes qué extraño tus pechos?- negué.

-. Tenías a Karim- le recordé.

-. Pero mi hermano y yo sabemos por qué no le era suficiente- me tensé y alivie todo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke nos estaba viendo-. Es que Karim las tiene del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong.

Sonreí a lo que Itachi gruñó-. Enserio?- Itachi me abrazó para que Sasuke no me viera. Esto era tan incomodo.

-. Si, y con todo el respeto, tienes unos hermosos pechos- abrí los ojos.

-. SASUKE!- estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

-. Largo- gruñó Itachi.

-. Dijiste que no volverías a estar con él, y si no fuese porque llegué estarías follando de lo lindo en el pasillo- sí, eso era un alivio.

-. Siempre eres así de impertinente- ladró Itachi.

-. Era esto o quedarme afuera escuchando la estridente voz de tu mujer, la que cree que Hinata no te provoca nada. Sin tan solo te viese ahora.

-. Gracias Sasuke- el asintió y miré a Itachi que estaba furioso-. No voy a ser la otra- el bajó la cabeza-. Podrías buscarme una toalla por favor- me refería a Sasuke. El entró al baño.

-. Regresa conmigo por favor- negué-. Hinata por favor, yo sé que me amas tanto como yo lo hago…

-. No, Itachi. Yo me amo más a mi misma como para volver contigo. Además no vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-. Toma- Sasuke me tendió la toalla y me cubrí con ella.

Traté de alejarme de Itachi pero sus manos me lo impedían-. Por favor Hinata…

-. Suéltame- sus brazos cayeron y yo entré al baño sin antes escuchar.

-. Eres un imbécil- era la vos de Sasuke-. Es mejor que vuelvas a bañarte antes que la loca anoréxica de allá abajo te descubra oliendo a otra mujer.

Pov. Itachi.

Me preguntaba por qué no le partía la cara.

Cada vez que me decía imbécil yo me quedaba callado, pero sabía que era porque tenía razón.

-. Ella tiene que volver Sasuke- estaba angustiado.

La necesitaba.

-. Si ella hubiese regresado igual que antes, le hubieses pedido el divorcio? Te pondrías así?- bajé la cabeza.

Yo amo a Hinata y no quería divorciarme. Yo la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Sabía que la había lastimado muchas veces pero yo la necesitaba, ella había prometido estar conmigo siempre. Pero yo prometí serle fiel y tambien le fallé.

Pero la recuperaría así tuviese que encerrarla en esta casa.

Y por mi madre que lo haría con tal de que se quedara conmigo.

Tomé mis cosas y me arreglé la ropa.

Estaba a punto de terminar con esa chillona. Me importaba una mierda lo que pasaba, pero de que Hinata regresaba conmigo, lo hacía.

-. Que sea la última vez que le diriges un comentario así- le gruñí a Sasuke a lo que el sonrió.

-. Sabes que tengo razón , pero no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por Sabuko no Gaara.

-. Ella es mía- pasé de largo y me dirigí acabar con toda esta mierda de una vez por todas.

Salí al porche y ella estaba ahí.

Apenas me vio saltó encima de mí pero la aparté-. Tenemos que hablar.

-. Si mi amor- besó mi mejilla-. Tengo una gran noticia que darte.

-. Karim…

-. Vamos a ser papis- que?

-. No es cierto…- me estaba dando algo. Lo que ella decía no podía ser verdad o si.

-. Si mi amor, tengo tres meses y medio- quería suicidarme, pero como pude ser tan imbécil.

-. Yo me cuidaba…- le recordé.

-. No siempre y tú lo sabes, algunas veces llegabas borracho y me pedias que hiciéramos el amor- quería golpearme la cabeza hasta perder el conocimiento.

-. Entiendo…- tenía que pensar bien las cosas. Ella estaba embarazada, y era mío.

Según ella…

-. Esta segura...- solo sentí sus cinco dedos en mi cara.

-. Como te atreves?- me gritó-. Yo solo pienso en ti y tú me sales con esto? No puedo creerlo.

Empezó a llorar-. Ya cálmate quieres?

-. Como quieres que me…

-. CALLATE!- ella me miró horrorizada-. Esto se acabó- ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-. No puedes dejarme, estoy embarazada…- negué.

Un hijo no me iba a atar, yo iba a responder por él, pero no me quedaría con ella.

Es más pediría la tutela del bebé.

-. No voy a desligarme de mis deberes como padre, pero no por eso voy a seguir contigo. No quiero hacerlo. No estoy dispuesto a seguir con una mujer que me chantajeo y que me dejó en evidencia con Hinata por más que seguí contigo- ella asintió.

-. Itachi lo siento pero es que no quería perderte.

-. No puedes perder nada que no hayas tenido- fui hasta mi coche.

-. Prometo cambiar- estaba desesperada-. Intentémoslo por el bebé.

De ninguna manera. Yo quería estar con Hinata, pero sabía que esto dificultaría las cosas por no decir que la alejaría de mí para siempre.

-. Qué le vamos a ofrecer? Un hogar de mentiras? Te lo juro es horrible, yo crecí en uno y te juro que no me hizo ningún bien. Mis padres peleaba a cada rato y Sasuke junto conmigo los escuchábamos discutir a diario. No pretendo brindarle eso a mi hijo. Ahora sube al auto, que vamos al médico- ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos e hizo lo que le pedí.

Arranqué el auto y tomé rumbo hacia el hospital.

Lo sentía mucho por Karim, pero no podía seguir con ella, tanto porque no la amaba, como porque no podría brindarle un hogar así a mi hijo.

Si tan solo el bebé fuese de ella.

De mi Hinata.

Que fuese ella la que estuviese embarazada.

El semáforo me dejó avanzar de nuevo pero cuando pise el acelerador, algo me lo impedía.

Cuando miré, me di cuenta de que ese algo era la braga de Hinata…

Hinata, esa noche, en el coche, ella cabalgándome y yo…

Cerré los ojos.

Ella podía…

No me cuidé esa noche…

Podría quedar embarazada…

Pov. Hinata.

Llegué a la cita junto a Sasuke con quien quedé de tomar una café luego de la cita.

Me entrevistó el duermo de la clínica, Shino Aburame.

-. Entonces trabajaste con Lady Tsunade.

-. Si, en Nueva York- el asintió.

-. Ella da muy buenas referencias, por qué renunciaste?

-. Quería estar cerca de mi familia y amigos- el asintió.

-. Tenías muchos pacientes y un muy buen sueldo.

-. Pero nada se compara con estar cerca de tu familia y amigos- no me gustaba estar lejos.

-. Pues, estoy complacido de tenerte en mi clínica.

Sonreí.

Era la mejor oferta.

Sabía que debía hablar con mi papá al respecto.

-. Cuando empiezo?- el sonrió.

-. Qué te parece el lunes?- asentí.

-. Me gustaría saber quiénes serian mis pacientes, estudiar los casos para saber bien como tratar y no llegar el lunes tan perdida, si te parece, eso sí, lo haría aquí. No me gusta el trabajo en casa.

-. Me parece perfecto- me preguntó acerca de mis estudios y demás.

Era un chico agradable pero callado y serio.

Me presentó con los demás, que eran muy amables.

-. Bueno muchas gracias- le di la mano-. Nos vemos mañana- fui hasta la salida y vi a Sasuke.

-. Y bien?- sonreí y lo abracé.

-. Tengo trabajo- entramos a su auto.

Y me la pasé la mañana con Sasuke, aprovechando que no tenia clientes esa mañana.

Pov. Itachi.

Llegamos al hospital, una parte de mí, estaba feliz, quizás Hinata estaba embarazada y el bebé era mío.

Pero otra estaba cabreada porque así como lo hice con Hinata lo pude haber hecho con Karim.

Pero aun no estaba seguro de que ese hijo fuese mío.

Mientras la atendían, me acerqué a la enfermera y le pedí una prueba de paternidad, sin que Karim se enterase, necesitaba estar seguro.

A mí me sacaron algo de sangre para realizar la prueba tambien, y mientras la revisaban, hacían la ecografía y demás los nervios me carcomían.

Necesitaba estar seguro.

Terminamos todo, y la enfermera me dijo que los resultados me los harían llegar mañana por la tarde, a mi oficina.

Fuimos a comer, y me topé con Hinata y Sasuke en el mismo restaurante.

*****+++HHIU+++*****

Tocaron a mi puerta en la oficina-. Señor le llegaron unos resultados de laboratorio- me decía Sakura.

-. Muchas gracias- los tomé y respiré antes de leer…

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste. Nos leemos. Espero hacer una maratón mañana.**_

_**Ustedes me dicen.**_


	7. Chapter 7: No con ella

_**Hola chicos siento empezar algo tarde pero es que mi cabeza dolía a montones. **_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia.**_

_**Que empiece el maratón.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama lo demás es de su respectivo autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**No con ella, sino contigo.**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Llegué a casa y estaba agotada.

Pero me sentía llena y tranquila.

Sabía que debía decirle a mi padre que trabajaría de sexóloga en la clínica de Shino, pero es que me daba miedo.

Mi papá era un hombre muy cerrado y religioso.

Que una hija suya sea sexóloga era como decir que era prostituta.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé un baño, esperando que se me abriera la mente para poder idear un plan con el cual poder abordar a mi padre con el tema.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una camiseta y unos shorts cómodos para ir a cocinar.

Ya en la cocina, me pregunté si le cocinaba a Itachi…

Según sabía y vi, ayer comió ramen ya que el muy tonto no sabe cocinar.

Sonreí.

No me costaba nada cocinarle, además no podía comer ramen todos los días.

Decidí cocinar sushi. A ambos nos encantaba.

Pero me di cuenta de que me faltaban algunos ingredientes.

Miré mi ropa y me dije que no tenía nada del otro mundo así que salí y fui al súper.

Ya en el súper decidí comprar de todas las cosas de picar que encontré.

Además de las algas y lo demás para hacer el sushi.

Mientras esperaba en la fila de la caja, sentí una mirada fija e insistente dirigida hacia mí.

Giré un poco y me enganché con una mirada algo oscura y escalofriante.

Aparté la mirada al instante. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de salir así de casa.

Y lo peor era que la fila era muy larga.

Argh!

Sentí que mí alrededor se volvía algo pesado. Esa mirada era cada vez más penetrante.

Cuando giré la cabeza, ese hombre de mirada oscura y ojos tormentosos estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

Tragué espeso y parpadee.

Esto no me gustaba nada.

-. Hyuga Hinata?- abrí los ojos aparatosamente y asentí suavemente.

-. Disculpe…?

-. Orochimaru- su voz era peculiar y escalofriante.

-. En que puedo ayudarle?- adopte mi actitud de psicóloga. Con solo mirarlo me percate de muchas cosas. Como su manía de mirar tanto a las personas y la insistente mirada para nada normal.

-. Creo que sí, desde hace meses he tratado de concertar una cita con usted- sonreí. Era bastabate difícil entrar en mi agenda, ya que la cantidad de pacientes era muy alta.

-. Entiendo, mi agenda estaba a tope- traté de comportarme lo más profesional y clamada posible.

-. Para mí fue una grata sorpresa encontrármela aquí en Washington y me gustaría saber si podría concertarme una cita, si ya está trabajando aquí claro esta?- algo en mi fuero interno me decía que declinara pero mi parte humana y caritativa que buscaba el bien fue la que respondió.

-. Si estoy trabajando ya, en la clínica Aburame. Usted puede llamar y concertar una cita- el asintió y sonrió. Esa sonrisa me dio un escalofrío.

-. Muchas gracias- asentí-. Ya es su turno- sonreí y avance.

Seguía sintiendo esa mirada persistente.

No era nada vulgar lo que traía puesto pero esa mirada me hacía sentir desnuda.

Pagué mi cuenta y tomé mis bolsas.

Salí del súper y caminé lo más rápido posible, para llegar a casa.

Durante el camino, sentí que me observaban.

Un miedo irracional, me invadió.

No me va a pasar nada, me repetía una y otra vez.

Todo estaría bien.

Llegué a casa y solté un suspiro de alivio.

Fui a la cocina y luego de lavarme las manos, me puse a cocinar.

Cocinar me relajaba tanto que me olvidé de esa mirada escalofriante.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Sakura estaba conmigo en la oficina-. Estas enfermo?- sonreí.

-. No. Es que Karim me dijo que estaba embarazada y lo está- ella me miró de la manera más desdeñosa que existe.

-. Acaso no sabes que es un condón?- me gruñó.

Me hacía sentir como un niñato y ella era menor que yo. Parecía mi madre.

-. No me regañes ya me siento demasiado imbécil. Suficiente que me lo diga Sasuke- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos cuando dije el nombre de mi hermano.

-. Y que es ese sobre?- miré el sobre.

-. Una prueba de paternidad- abrió los ojos.

-. Y qué rayos esperas?- tomó asiento frente a mí.

-. Ya voy…- abrí el sobre y empecé a leer.

El alivio me inundo al leer en el papel…

_0% compatible._

_Resultado:_

_Negativo._

-. No soy el papá del bebé- ella chilló y me abrazó.

-. Sabía que no eras tan imbécil- la miré-. Sabes que es verdad.

-. Si lo sé pero no me lo recuerdes quieres?- ella asintió y volvió a abrazarme-. Cuanto cobras?

Ella se apartó y se sentó de nuevo.

-. Yo cobro tres mil al mes-asentí.

-. Ahora cobraras cuatro mil- ella abrió los ojos y volvió a abrazarme.

-. Te adoro- besó mi mejilla.

Volvió a sentarse -. Y como vas con el plan?- sonreí.

-. Creo que está embarazada- ella abrió los ojos.

-. No manches- asentí-. Fue esa noche verdad.

-. Si, no sabes es toda una fiera- negó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero como te decía, esa noche no me cuidé y sé que no estaba con alguien más ya que estaba…

-. Entendí- sonreí ante su rubor-. Pero quien te dice que ella no se cuidó? Ella puede estar tomando anticonceptivos.

-. No. A ella le hace daño la píldora, la inyección. Cuando estábamos casados era yo quien me cuidaba. Los efectos secundarios le hacían daño.

-. Entiendo. Entonces crees que está embarazada?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-. Si. Eso creo y espero- tenía que corroborar la información.

-. Tienes que estar seguro- asentí.

-. Pero no quiero que sepa que se. Quiero que me lo diga ella misma- ella asintió.

-. No puedes ni con una muestra de sangre, ni con la de orina- la miré y empecé a morderme la una del dedo índice-. Ya sé!- la miré con toda la atención-. Revisar su basurero. Tendrías que entrar a su baño y asegurarte de no encontrar tampax o compresas – fruncí el ceño pero asentí.

-. Creo que es buena idea.

-. Por favor, te voy a demostrar que valgo esos cinco mil al mes.

-. No eran cuatro mil- ella me enarcó una ceja-. Si está embarazada tendrás cinco mil de salario. Si no te quedas en cuatro mil.

-. Trato hecho- sonrió perversamente-. La llamó?- la miré confuso-. A Karim?

-. Si.

La que se esperaba esa mentirosa. Pero que ni crea que me va a engañar.

_**Bueno aquí esta. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sexologa

A leer.

Con ustedes…

Ya saben nada me pertenece.

Confrontándote.

Pov. Itachi.

Sakura fue a llamarla, mientras yo ideaba el plan perfecto para saber si mi mujer estaba embarazada.

Solo necesitaba saber si estaba embarazada y si tenía que encerrarla lo haría.

Pero eso sí, si estaba embarazada esperaría, para que ella me lo dijera.

Ya me imaginaba con un bebé de ojos perlados, cabello negro, con su nariz y boca y…

Sería tan hermoso.

Un hijo de ambos.

Se me hizo tanta ilusión.

Ser papá.

Y ella de mamá.

Mamacita que era la ojiazul de mi mujer.

-. Mi amor, me mandaste a llamar?- escuché la voz estridente de Karim.

-. Si Karim- todos mis pensamientos con Hinata se esfumaron al escuchar su voz.

Corrió hasta mí y se me tiró encima-. Sabía que entrarías en razón mi amor- quiso besarme pero la aparté-. Vamos a ser una familia con Junior.

-. Me quieres ver la cara de imbécil?- ella se irguió y me miró confundida.

-. Mi amor yo…

-. NO ME DIGAS AMOR- ella dio un respingo-. Quien es el padre de tu hijo.

-. Mi… te estoy diciendo que es tuyo…- la tomé del brazo.

-. Esto no es lo que dice el examen de laboratorio- se lo mostré y ella empezó a llorar-. Quién es?

-. Eso es falso- la miré-. Te lo juro que…

-. Entonces vamos a hacer otro- ella se tenso-. Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez. Quién es?- le pregunté.

-. Es… Suigetsu- bajó la cabeza.

Hozuki, el era mi rival y ella…

-. Lárgate ahora mismo. No te quiero volver a ver- ella tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo.

-. Eres mi héroe Itachi- se me tiró al cuello Sakura, muy emocionada.

-. Por favor.

Se apartó.

Vi la hora y me resigné a comer ramen otra vez.

Tomé mis cosas y fui a casa.

Cuando llegué, me llevé una sorpresa, al ver a Hinata sentada en la mesa-. Ya llegaste- sonrió.

Era tan hermosa-. Es sushi?- ella asintió y se puso de pie

-. Ven siéntate- me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta la mesa-. Antes lávate las manos y ven a comer- fui al baño y cuando regresé -. Espero que te guste.

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente-. Esta buenísimo- ella se ruborizo.

Me sentía como antes.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Fui un imbécil.

Dejé todo por una chillona que tras eso me ponía el cuerno con la competencia y ahora…

Pero eso se iba a arreglar.

Hinata volvería conmigo.

-. Y como te fue en la entrevista?- siempre supe que quería ser psicóloga de niños.

Niños.

Mi posible bebé.

-. Muy bien, ya tengo trabajo- dijo sonriendo.

-. Me alegra, siempre supe que te agradaban los niños- ella asintió mirando la mesa.

-. Yo no soy psicóloga de niños- la miré.

-. Pero si…

-. No, yo soy…- en eso tocaron a la puerta.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con mi ex suegro-. Mi hija?- ella se puso de pie.

-. Papá- fue hasta él y lo abrazó-. Pasa hice sushi.

-. Hiashi- lo saludé y el asintió con la cabeza.

No me hablaba pero bueno.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo iba a tomar mi lugar en la cabecera pero con una mirada de Hinata me senté a la diestra del mayor de los Hyuga.

-. Como estas papá?- le preguntó.

-. Bien gracias – ella sonrió.

Pov. Hinata.

Era ahora o nunca.

Debía decirle, el era muy importante y no quería que se enterara por otras fuentes de mi profesión.

Terminamos de comer y serví algo de té.

-. Papá… yo quería decirte algo- el miró a Itachi -. El tambien puede saberlo.

Itachi me miró.

-. Qué es?

-. Es que… yo no soy psicóloga de niños- el frunció el ceño-. Soy… sexóloga- Itachi escupió su sorbo de té.

-. QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?

_**Bueno muchas gracias.**_

_**Chicos aquí esta. Nos leemos.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Mente Descarada

_**Bueno a leer.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Mente Descarada**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov. Itachi.<strong>_

Miré a Hinata y negué con la cabeza mientras ella recibía el regaño de su padre.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

Sexóloga.

Ella, tan tímida y pasiva. Sexóloga?

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Como la mamada del auto, como me montó ese día.

Uy! Pero yo aprendería muchísimo.

De solo recordar esa noche, mi amigo sureño empezó a despertar.

La quería ahora mismo, en la mesa, cubierta de sushi…

-. Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa Hinata- ella me miró y yo suspire, negando con la cabeza.

Ella entrecerró sus hermosos ojos -. En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste estudiar eso?

Ella miró a su padre-. Siento si te molesta lo que estudie, pero es lo que me gusta. Ayudar a las personas con sus problemas. Procurar que su relación no caiga en la rutina. Que sean felices… si para ti eso es indebido o algo inmoral, déjame decirte que he atendido a muchas personas y los he ayudado. No he hecho nada malo- sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas sin derramar-. Y si te avergüenzas por eso, no puedo hacer nada es mi profesión me gusta, me da para vivir con los lujos que quiera y ayudo a personas.

Ella salió del comedor y fue con rumbo a las escaleras-. Creo que te pasaste Hiashi, ella no hace nada malo, se siente bien consigo misma. Sé que no soy nadie para decirte nada pero ella se ha esforzado toda su vida por agradarte y muy poco se lo valoras. Mira, es una mujer hecha y derecha con una profesión que le da para vivir como la acostumbraste y no hace nada indecente.

Salí del comedor y fui a la habitación de Hinata.

Toqué la puerta y la vi acurrucada en su cama.

Llorando como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

Me acosté a su lado.

Ella inmediatamente me abrazó-. No te decepcioné?- me preguntó.

Era una niña. Esos días en los que la consolaba por lo que le decía Hiashi y las preguntas eran similares.

-. No, además me agrada que lo seas- ella me pegó suavemente en el pecho-. Te soy sincero.

-. Eres demasiado sincero Itachi- besé su cabeza-. Es que no entiendo. Ayudo a las personas, evito divorcios y…

-. No importa- acaricie sus brazos-. Le haces daño a alguien?- negó-. Te comportas indebidamente?

-. No.

-. Te sientes satisfecha con tu trabajo?- quería que se sintiera feliz y que no le importara el proceder de Hiashi. El fue criado distinto en una época en donde la mujer no tenía ni voz ni voto.

-. Me siento muy bien porque sé que puedo brindarles otra opción y ayudarles con sus problemas, ser una consejera y guía. Es un trabajo que me llena y me hace sentir tan bien- me gustaba escucharla hablar. Extrañaba las pláticas con ella.

Extrañaba tanto estos momentos.

Tocaron a la puerta y giré la cabeza para ver a Hiashi.

Me separé de Hinata -. Te veo ahora.

Ella asintió y yo fui a mi habitación.

Pov. Hinata.

Me senté en la cama y vi a mi padre sentarse a los pies de la misma.

-. Hinata… lo siento- abrí los ojos -. Sé que no haces nada indebido pero es que va contra todos mis principios y la educación que te di… pero debo confiar en ti y… lo que quiero decir es que cuantas conmigo si esto te hace feliz entonces está bien para mí- fui a sus brazos y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

-. Siento como te hablé hace un rato- lo miré.

-. No te preocupes me sirvió para reflexionar- asentí-. Donde trabajas?

-. En la clínica Aburame- sonrió.

-. Muy buena clínica- sonreí.

-. Sí, pero como te dije quiero tener mi propio consultorio.

-. Sé que lo tendrás- me senté en la cama de nuevo y el frunció el ceño-. Y esas confianzas con el tarado ese?- me encogí de hombros-. Espero que no pienses volver con el- negué. Volver con Itachi no estaba en mis planes.

-. No papá- yo tenía planeado rehacer mi vida-. Te recuerdo que antes de tener una relación sentimental con Itachi, éramos amigos.

-. Sabes que él quiere algo más cierto?- me encogí de hombros.

-. El puede querer papá pero yo merezco a alguien que me valore y no porque ahora le gusto me preste atención- vi el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de papá.

-. Entonces me marcho tranquilo- se puso de pie y lo acompañé a la puerta principal.

-. Te quiero papá- lo abracé.

-. Y yo a ti Hinata- sonreí y él se marchó luego de separarnos.

Cerré la puerta y miré a Itachi que estaba en las escaleras.

Le sonreí -. Qué te parece si vemos películas- el asintió.

-. Me encantaría- organizamos todo y nos acomodamos en el sofá a ver las películas.

Mientras veíamos la película, quedé enamorada del protagonista

Era tan lindo.

Y cuando se quitó la camisa -. Oh mi Dios- exclamé al ver ese cuerpo perfecto-. Esta tan… tan..

Suspiré. Tenía un cuerpo tan bronceado y…

-. Tan qué?- me preguntó molesto Itachi.

Lo miré y el tenia una ceja enarcada y me miraba furibundo-. Esta bronceado y sexy, tambien tiene un buen trasero y es…- me había metido un motón de gusanitos ácidos en la boca.

-. Eso es puro juego de cámaras- se puso de pie frente a mí.

Apagó la televisión.

Mastiqué las gomitas que me puso en la boca y tragué-. Doctora Hyuga- su voz sonó ronca y sensual-. Tengo un grave problema- dijo quitándose el cinturón y yo me acomodé en el sofá.

-. Y cuál es?

-. Esta- se sacó la camisa y bajó los pantalones, quedándose solo en bóxers negros que dejaban apreciar su potente erección.

-. Y por qué cree que yo puedo ayudarle?- mordí mi labio inferior.

-. Es que sufro de erección constante- se acercó a mí y bajó sus bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo.

Tomé malvas y me las metí en la boca para mantenerla ocupada y no demostrarle nada.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, quitó el cojín que aferraba a mi pecho y empezó a quitarme la blusa.

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de detenerlo.

Una vez fuera la blusa, me despojó de mi sujetador y amasó mis pechos.

Gemí por más que quise reprimirme, y él me besó.

Me recostó en el sofá, y se cernió sobre mí.

Su erección estaba en mi centro, la única limitación que había, era mis shorts pero sabía que muy pronto iban a desaparecer.

Y efectivamente, desaparecieron.

Mis bragas estaban empapadas-. No me detengas por favor- enredé mis piernas en sus caderas.

Lo besé con más ahínco y acaricie su cabello.

Estaba a punto de quitarme las bragas cuando…

-. Voy a ver quién es- fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo me reprendía por esos pensamientos nada puros.

Pensar en Itachi desnudándose frente a mí y tomándome en el sofá era mucho para mi pobre mente.

Tomé helado , para bajarme la calentura.

Seguí viendo la televisión que no había apagado.

Argh!

Lo que hace la mente humana-. Hinata!- escuché la voz de Ino que se sentó en el otro lado del sofá.

Itachi se sentó a mi lado y seguimos viendo la película-. Oh mi Dios pero si esta como quiere- Itachi bufó.

-. Si ese cuerpazo- seguimos viendo la película nosotras muy atentas mientras Itachi se cabreaba más y más.

-. YA!- dimos un respingo-. Eso es juego de cámaras- Ino lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-. Tu lo que estas es celoso- el la miró mal-. Mírame todo lo mal que quieras.

-. Eres tan irritante- ella le resto importancia.

-. Hinata, te quería invitar a que fueses mi modelo – la miré intrigada.

-. De qué?- ella miró a Itachi y sonrió.

-. De vestidos de baño este domingo en la playa por favor- iba a responder.

-. Claro que no!- se puso de pie Itachi molesto.

-. Cálmate- lo miré-. Claro tú me dices y lo hago- ella empezó a contarme que el domingo había un evento en la playa y que ella iba a exponer sus diseños. Si ella era diseñadora.

Luego miró a Itachi, y sonrió con malicia-. Tú!- él se sobresaltó -. Quítate la camisa- el sonrió pícaramente.

-. Sé que siempre te gusté pero que diría…

-. Oh cállate y haz lo que te dije- le cortó.

El se quitó la camisa dejando ver su torso bien formado-. Tienes algo que hacer el domingo?- el negó lentamente-. Bien te espero en la playa.

-. Claro que no! Yo no soy de esos muñequitos a los que vistes y desvistes- dijo reticente.

-. Y yo que te iba a poner a modelar con Hinata, pero bueno…- tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie-. Me tocará llamar a Gaara…

-. Cuando dijiste que era…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí está este capítulo.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la maratón.**_

_**Jajaja la mente de Hinata le está pasando malas pasadas o ardientes pasadas.**_

_**Espero que les siga gustando el capitulo y bueno. Tengo noticias.**_

_**Entro el 24 a la escuela y tengo que terminar esta historia antes de que eso suceda así que me verán con más de un capitulo diario o algo así.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la maratón y bueno nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	10. Chapter 10: Playa

_**Hola disculpen la demora.**_

_**Por este medio deseo anunciarles que mañana hay maratón de esta historia u hoy pero cabe destacar que son las 11:50 pm así que es cuando lo lean.**_

_**Espero que les guste y aquí empieza lo bueno.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece y si quieren maratón deben convencerme.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playa.<strong>_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Estaba nerviosa, ya tenía el vestido de baño puesto, el maquillaje apenas se notaba y mi apariencia era felina.

Mi cabello estaba ondulado y tenía un bronceado cortesía de Ino para que hoy estuviese perfecta.

Me tuvo estos dos días tomando sol como iguana y mi cabello le hizo un montón de cosas para dejarlo ondulado.

-. No puedo hacerlo- le dije y ella me miró suplicante-. Yo…

-. Por favor- bajé la cabeza-. No puedes ser tímida ahora, este vestido es mi obra maestra y no hay mejor que tu para modelarlo por favor- levanté la cabeza y miré a Ino, ella siempre me apoyó con lo de Itachi y yo ahora por el miedo… no podía hacerle esto.

-. Vamos- ella me abrazó.

Fuimos hasta el inicio de las escaleras y vi bajar a Sasuke con un pantalón blanco solamente.

-. Candente Hyuga- me ruboricé y el sonrió.

-. Sasuke estuviste genial- dijo Ino.

Vimos bajar a Sakura, estaba guapísima. Su vestido de baño era de color negro y los amarres en blanco.

Luego bajaron Ten Ten, Temari y Gaara.

Gaara.

Estaba muy guapo con ese pantalón crema con bolsillos blancos.

Sus ojos aguamarina me encontraron y sonreí tímidamente, al igual que me ruboricé.

Sí, me gustaba Gaara y no lo iba a negar.

El me guiñó un ojo y si se podía me ruboricé mucho mas.

Sentí el peso de una mirada y vi a Itachi, me miraba iracundo y luego miró a Gaara como si quisiera matarlo.

Celos.

Itachi estaba guapo.

Tenía el cabello recogido escasamente por una liga, aparatando el cabello de su cara.

Lo mismo que le habían hecho a Sasuke.

El pantalón de Itachi era blanco con bolsillos rojos.

No estaba mal.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Vi como Hinata miraba al Sabuko.

No me gustó para nada como él la miró y como ella tambien lo observó.

Era como si le gustara.

La misma mirada de hace seis años, tres meses, dos días. Cuando me miró a mi así.

Cuando apenas éramos novios y ella me miraba de manera tan tierna.

Apuñé la mano.

Me negaba a saberla perdida.

Ella era mía.

La miré de nuevo, tenía el albornoz puesto.

Su apariencia era exquisita.

Tenía un bronceado perfecto el cabello ondulado hermoso.

Estaba encantadora.

Ino nos dio la señal y le quitó el albornoz a Hinata.

Mi respiración se esfumó.

Estaba deliciosamente enfundada en un vestido de baño blanco.

El centro estaba unido por un anillo rojo que realzaba sus apetecibles pechos.

El amarre al cuello era rojo al igual que el de la espalda y la parte de abajo era roja con los amarres en blanco.

Era el pecado hecho mujer.

Estaba nerviosa, lo leí en sus ojos.

Pero ese nerviosismo cambio a determinación cuando empezó la pasarela.

Admiré su vientre plano… por ahora.

Estaba hermosa.

Y más hermosa estaría cuando el vientre estuviese hinchado.

Cuando salimos a la pasarela, todas las miradas fueron a ella, por parte de los hombres… estaba a punto de… pero me contuve.

Quería cubrirla, y sacarla de ahí.

Pero si lo hacía me iban a pasar varias cosas.

Ino me iba a matar por arruinarle su pasarela.

Hinata me castraría por semejante espectáculo y quizás no me hablaría jamás.

Mi madre me pegaría.

Sí, mi madre estaba aquí, vino a ver a su niño Sasuke.

Viendo a la gente del público, no me gusto como un hombre en especifico miraba a Hinata.

Ese hombre tenía una mirada oscura y tormentosa.

Me daba mala espina.

La pasarela concluyó y nos cambiamos de ropa.

Fuimos a la recepción que había organizado Ino y no me gustó nada la cercanía de Hinata con Gaara.

Toda la maldita recepción se la pasó con él.

Bailando con él.

Ni siquiera se digno a hablarme. Me dejó solo.

Y lo peor fue cuando ambos salieron y a la terraza del hotel en donde se realizaba la velada.

Los seguí y lo que vi me dejó paralizado.

Se estaban besando.

Iba a ir a reclamar lo que era mío por derecho.

Ya estaba a punto de desplegar la puerta corrediza cuando una mano me detuvo-. Pero qué crees que haces?- le pregunté a Sakura.

-. Salvarte el trasero- me iba a zafar del agarre pero ella lo afianzó-. No seas imbécil Itachi.

-. Déjame, ella no puede estar así con el- ella me pegó en la frente como yo lo hacía con Sasuke y descubrí lo molesto que era-. Maldita sea Sakura! Esta besando a mi mujer- ella me alejó de la escena del crimen y me llevó a una de las mesas.

-. Tu quieres armarle un escándalo?- asentí-. Está bien ve- me puse de pie contrariado por la desfachatez de Sakura-. Pero cuando ella se enfade contigo y se marche de casa, no me digas nada y no te quejes como un niño- volví a sentarme-. Te das cuenta de que si tu vas y le armas un escándalo, ella se irá de casa y se iría a la mierda la operación conteo- mierda sí. Si ella se iba no me enteraría si ella estaba embarazada-. Todo está unido Itachi.

-. De que hablas?

-. Si te quedas tranquilo, ella se quedará en casa, tu podrás seguir con la misión conteo y si está embarazada todo está a nuestro favor- lo que hacia esta frentona por mil dólares más al mes. Aunque sabía que tambien lo hacía por mí. Era una gran amiga, por eso no la había despedido cuando me dijo una sarta de groserías al enterarse de mi infidelidad hacia Hinata-. Te das cuenta de que si hay Itachi junior o una pequeña Hinata esa relación se va a terminar por si sola- sonreí comprendiendo-. Un hombre que se respete jamás va a aceptar algo así. Además Hinata no podría seguir con el por mas que le gustara no está en sus principios. Eso se acabaría a la de ya! Pero debes ser paciente y aguantar – esa era la parte que no me gustaba aguantar.

-. Y si no hay Itachi Junior.

-. Va a haber- asentí y miré como ellos estaban abrazados observando el horizonte.

Solo esperaba que hubiese un Itachi Junior o una pequeña Hinata en camino porque o si no me tendría que comportar como un neandertal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Ustedes me dicen, no recuerdo haber prometido algo o si.**_

_**Creo que ese algo era para mañana pero no sé.**_

_**Quizás con los reviews me recuerden que era…**_

_**Besos y ayuden a que mi memoria funcione por favor.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Mision Conteo

_**Hola prometí maratón, pero no me convencieron.**_

_**Igual como me siento feliz, voy a hacerla.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Misión Conteo.**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Estaba tan emocionada.

Gaara me había pedido ser su novia y había aceptado.

Me gustaba y mucho.

Tenía miedo de confiar, si. Pero debía arriesgarme.

Era la oportunidad que me brindaba la vida, para poder hacer las cosas bien.

Y la iba a aprovechar.

Y para poder hacer las cosas bien, debía arreglar algunas cosas.

Como dejarle claro a Itachi que no podía ofrecerle nada, salvo una linda amistad.

Y tambien irme de la casa.

Ahora que era novia de Gaara, sabía que eso era molesto y que un hombre que se respeta no va a aceptar que la mujer con la que está viva aun con su ex esposo.

Pero primero tenía que establecerme bien.

Apenas había llegado hace una semana y necesitaba más liquidez.

Estabilidad.

Si bien tenía dinero, no quería sentirme apretada así que debía reducir gastos, o sea que mi auto llegara.

Llegaba en tres días.

Mi bebé. Mi hermoso Audi.

Era negro, los asientos de cuero, con masajes.

Era tan lindo.

Pero bueno, sí, mi auto, tambien mi apartamento.

Pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Bueno si podía y tenía el dinero, pero una parte de mí, quería recuperar la amistad de Itachi.

Además necesitaba más dinero, para mi consultorio.

Creo que un mes me serviría, para poder estar bien estabilizada.

En fin, ya llegada a esa conclusión, me concentré en los expedientes que tenía enfrente.

Era de los pacientes que me tocaba atender-. Doctora Hyuga?

Levanté la vista y vi a Margaret mi asistente-. Si?

-. Aquí están los expedientes de los pacientes para hoy- asentí. Los que estaba estudiando, eran los que aun me faltaban por conocer.

-. Perfecto, ya llegó alguno?

-. Si, están la señorita Roberts, la pareja Wilson y… el señor Orochimaru- el ultimo nombre lo dijo con…temor?

-. Bien… has pasar a la señorita Roberts- ella asintió y se retiró.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró una chica de unos catorce años.

-. Hola – dijo tímidamente.

Me puse de pie, y le pedí que tomara asiento.

Me senté enfrente de ella.

-. Hola Pamela- le sonreí-. Como estas?- tomé mi libreta.

-. B-Bien- me miró, y en su rostro, vi melancolía, tristeza… pena.

-. Hay algo que quieras contarme?- negó-. Nada de lo que digas va a salir de aquí- me miró como escudriñándome.

-. Bueno… yo…- y así empezó a contarme que su mamá la había traído para que yo la ayudara para que dejara de masturbarse, dijo que la había llevado hasta un cura para que le sacara el demonio.

-. Primero que nada, debo aclararte que masturbarse, no está mal. Si bien, no es bien visto por la iglesia, es una de las formas de que una se descubra. Pero no puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo. Debes ser precavida, hacerlo con privacidad y respeto por ti misma.

*******DHH*******

Estaba con la pareja Wilson.

-. Es que ya perdió la pasión, esa entrega, se ha dejado como mujer- asentí.

-. Primero que nada, una mujer, es esposa, madre y mujer. Los tres aspectos son importantes. No deben olvidarse.

-. El se queja, de que yo me dejé como mujer y no se ve…- y así pasó la consulta.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya tenía cita con ese hombre.

Margaret, estaba tensa.

Y yo ni se diga.

Cuando el entró, el ambiente se puso pesado.

Cuando me vio, me puso los pelos de punta.

Recordé mi atuendo.

Un traje negro bastante justo he de decir una pulgada arriba de la rodilla, medias negras y los zapato0s de tacón de aguja de diez centímetros.

-. Buen día- le saludé educadamente.

Me sentía desnuda con ese hombre en la misma habitación.

-. Buen día Doctora Hyuga- su voz me puso los pelos de punta.

-. Tome asiento por favor- él lo hizo y yo también.

Maldije que el traje de me subiera hasta no sé dónde.

-. Ahora si- sonreí nerviosamente-. Lo escucho.

-. Bueno… doctora Hyuga, yo…- empezó a narrarme que tenía un serio problema de erección constante.

Que tenía que masturbarse varias veces al día.

Varias veces me removí en mi asiento, su mirada me tenia nerviosa y en una de esas que levantaba la mano de mi libreta, lo que vi me causó un asco terrible.

Estaba terriblemente excitado y seguía hablando como si nada.

-. … mi….- empezó a narrarme que tenía una fantasía con una mujer de cabellos oscuros a la cual retenía y esposaba a una cama de cuatro postes.

Esta mujer tenía lencería negra de encaje y unos tacones negros.

Tomé lista.

No más trajes

No más tacones.

No más negro.

-. …pero siempre que trato de llevar a cabo esa fantasía, todo está listo, no siento nada. No me excito- asentí tomando nota.

-. Y esa mujer de la fantasía existe?- pregunté.

-. Si.

Toc, toc, toc.

Agradecí a todos los cielos la interrupción de Margaret.

-. Doctora, su paciente de las once ya llegó- sonreí.

-. Está bien- ella asintió mirando a Orochimaru-. Bueno señor Orochimaru, será hasta la próxima.

-. Muchas gracias doctora Hyuga- con un asentimiento salió de la oficina.

Cuando lo hizo, por fin pude respirar tranquila.

Una parte de mi me decía que no la atendiera mas y la otra que debía ser profesional.

Pero aquí había algo raro.

Ese hombre, me dijo que intentó obtener una cita conmigo pero que no podía. Y yo en NY recibí pacientes nuevos cada semana.

Debía llamar a Tsunade.

El paciente de las once llegó. Era un chico amable.

*****DHH*****

Salía de la oficina, y esperé a que llegara Gaara, el me iba a invitar a cenar.

En eso mientras esperaba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se paró-. Doctora Hyuga.

Mierda!

-. Dígame- era ese hombre.

-. La llevo?- sonreí.

-. No muchas gracias- el entrecerró sus ojos oscuros.

-. Ya es de noche y no debe estar sola… la llevo- negué.

Me estaba impacientando. Este hombre no entendía un no por respuesta?

-. Le repito que…

-. Hinata!- ambos miramos a Gaara que venía hacia mí.

-. Ya llegaron por mi gracias- el miró de manera terrible a Gaara y me asuste-. Que tenga buena noche.

Caminé con paso presuroso, hasta Gaara.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Taché en mi calendario el día de hoy.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que ella llegó.

Pero venia la prueba de fuego.

Los días del quince al veinte del mes.

En esos días ella estaba con la regla.

Estos días me dirían la verdad.

Mañana empezaba la misión conteo de verdad.

Esta era la última semana, sabría si en verdad estaba embarazada.

Aunque la veía un poco desmejorada en las mañanas.

Eso no me confirmaba nada.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Itachi, debía hablar con él.

Estaba algo raro últimamente.

Mi mudanza era el domingo, estábamos a lunes y no le había dicho nada.

Pero es que entre el trabajo, la búsqueda de un departamento, Gaara y la preocupación de ese paciente.

Sentía que me seguían a todas partes y eso me tenía asustada.

-. Itachi…- me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-. Dime- apagó el televisor.

-. Es que… bueno yo… me mudo el domingo- el asintió sin mirarme.

-. Te vas con el…- su voz se escuchaba dolida.

-. No, yo tengo mi propio departamento- el asintió-. Itachi, me gusto mucho convivir estos días contigo y siento que todo volvió a ser como al inicio. Como cuando éramos amigos- se llevó las manos a la cara.

-. No te vayas por favor- negué.

-. Itachi, esto que estábamos haciendo no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Además yo quiero más libertad.

-. El domingo?- asentí-. Perfecto- se puso de pie y tomando su chaqueta y las llaves se marchó de la casa.

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Se iba. Me dejaba.

Otra vez.

Ella no debía irse. Debía hacer algo para que se quedara.

Y recordé al bebé.

Era mi única salvación. Si no. La había perdido.

Todos esos momentos juntos.

Los recuerdos de ambos juntos en esa casa.

Todo lo que teníamos y ahora yo lo había arruinado.

Todo por mi egoísmo y mi falta de madurez.

Si había bebé tenía esperanzas sino, estaba perdido.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo.**_

_**El otro lo subo a eso de las cuatro.**_

_**Ya saben hoy llegamos hasta el capitulo trece.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Perdon

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Misión Conteo II**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Estaba deprimido, ella se iba a marchar dejándome solo.

Yo no quería estar solo.

Quería que ella me abrazara.

Volver a estar como antes.

Pero no podía.

Ella estaba entusiasmada con Gaara.

Tenía miedo de que ella se enamorara de él.

Su relación con Gaara, su forma de mirarlo solo quería decir que ya no me amaba.

Quería gritar, patalear, pero lo que mas quería era llorar.

Esto era tan difícil.

*******IUHH******

Llegué a casa, todo estaba apagado.

Fui a la cocina, tenía sed.

-. Dónde estabas?- la mire, se veía preocupada, es que eran las dos de la mañana.

-. Lo siento, necesitaba pensar- ella asintió.

-. Itachi, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos para poder sanar- nos sentamos en los taburetes.

-. Hinata… yo quiero que me perdones- bajé la mirada-. Fui un imbécil, lo sé. Todo lo que te dije fue por imbécil. Estaba asqueada de mi mismo, porque te había sido infiel y trataba de excusarme- ella me miró y asintió-. Tú estabas perfecta, no creas que yo quiera volver contigo solo por como estas ahora. Yo te amo. No sabes cuánto traté de que me dejaras verte en todo este año. Te busqué. Quería que me perdonaras, pero cuando me dijiste que no querías saber de mi, pensé que tenias derecho a rehacer tu vida y te pedí el divorcio. Déjame decirte que me encantabas como estabas, es más te deseaba mas. Eras tan adorable.

-. Itachi…

-. Sé que tú no quieres volver conmigo y te entiendo por más que me duela. Yo te amo estés como estés. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

-. Itachi… yo quiero que seamos amigos- asentí.

-. Si eso es lo que puedo obtener de ti, aunque me duela, lo acepto- la miré a los ojos. Dios fui tan imbécil-. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero te ruego que me perdones…

-. Ya Itachi- ella me abrazó.

Me aferré a ese cuerpo que una vez poseí. Ese cuerpo que degusté y me brindaba calor.

Solo le rogaba a Dios que estuviera embarazada, porque si bien quizás no regresase conmigo, tendría algo que me uniría a ella.

-. No te preocupes… ya no importa- se separó de mí.

-. Lo siento, sé que esto no lo borra pero…- ella besó mi mejilla.

-. Vamos – me dejé guiar y ella me llevó hasta las escaleras-. Cámbiate vamos a dormir en la sala- asentí e hice lo que me dijo.

Cuando regresé a la sala, ella tenía el sofá cama acomodado y me esperaba.

Me acosté a su lado, y ella abrió los brazos.

Ni corto ni perezoso me abracé a ella.

Siempre dormí enredado a ella.

Y esta quizás era mi última oportunidad-. Siempre dormías así- sonreí con mi cabeza sobre mi almohada favorita: sus pechos.

-. Me gusta y más cuando estabas rellenita- me golpeo suavemente en el hombro.

-. Eres un tonto.

******HHIU*******

Veintiuno de abril, tachado.

Era un hecho.

Iba a ser padre.

_**Bueno aquí el capitulo. Es bastante corto pero revelador y me dejó llorando.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Solo ruego que no me quieran hacer daño, con el próximo cap.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Oh, Oh

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**_

_**A mí me encanta y espero que a ustedes tambien.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Ya saben nada es mío.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**OH, OH**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Ahora que solo era amigo de Hinata, todo estaba medianamente bien.

Medianamente, porque como mierda yo le explicaba que estaba embarazada, que lo supuse desde hace mucho tiempo y no se lo dije por miedo a que se inyectara y evitara lo que ya no es evitable.

Me iba a gritar de cosas.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Me acerqué a ella, que estaba en la cocina.

-. Hinata- ella me miró y sonrió.

Pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre o de antes.

Solo cariñosa y amable.

No amorosa y tierna como antes.

-. Dime- palmeo el asiento de al lado.

-. Recuerdas la noche de la fiesta de Ino?- ella me miró condescendiente.

-. Itachi… quedamos de ser amigos- trató de razonar.

-. Lo sé aunque me duela- ella asintió-. Pero lo que quería decirte es que… que…

-. Dime Itachi- apremio.

-. Bueno es que días después de esa noche, Karim, me dijo que estaba embarazada- ella abrió los ojos -. Pero no es mío. Es de Suigetsu- ella asintió ya más calmada-. Bueno el día en que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, fuimos al hospital, pero por el camino yo me preguntaba cómo era mío si yo me cuidaba… entonces vi tu braga en el acelerador y pensé, si quizás no me cuidé con Karim y ella está embarazada… tu tambien podrías estarlo- lo único que vi después fue Hinata desvanecida en el suelo de la cocina.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Me desperté poco a poco y vi a Itachi.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas a la vez que sus palabras llegaron a mi mente.

Embarazada.

De Itachi.

Siendo novia d Gaara.

Ahora cuando mi vida se estaba arreglando, cuando me permití confiar, cuando decidí dejar de lado mis miedos, el me decía esto.

Todo a mí alrededor se desmoronó.

Pero solo quería saber unas cosas.

-. Hinata- intento tocarme pero lo alejé.

-. No me toques- el asintió-. Cuando recordaste que no te cuidaste Itachi?- el bajó la cabeza.

-. Dos o tres días después- eso fue antes de aceptar ser la novia de Gaara.

-. Y esperaste todo un mes para saber si estaba embarazada- afirmó con su cabeza.

-. Necesitaba saber Hinata- bajé la cabeza, meditando.

-. Cómo pudiste? Me lo hubieses dicho. Se pudo evitar Itachi- me observó fríamente.

-. Por qué crees que no lo hice?- estaba atónita -. No quise evitarlo.

-. Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? Qué hay de mi Itachi?- estaba dolida, enfadada pero sobre todo decepcionada-. Sabes qué?- me puse de pie-. No te creo, lo más probable, fue que me embarazaras para amarrarme.- negó con la cabeza a la vez que me igualaba en posiciones-. Todo concuerda, no querías que me alejara y por eso esa noche no te cuidaste y me embarazaste a propósito- sonrió. El muy imbécil sonrió.

-. Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó todo en el coche además no fue como si te hicieras la vaca muerta Hinata- lo abofetee, pero como se le ocurre hablarme así-. Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que yo no lo hice solo. Si estas embarazada tambien es tu culpa- mierda. Yo sabía que no debía acostarme con él esa noche.

-. Debiste decirme Itachi…

-. Para qué? Para inyectarte? Para evitar que el _"error" _fuese irremediable?

-. No Itachi, digo en parte sí. Pero… ahora Gaara.

-. Gaara. Eso es lo único que te importa verdad. Si te lo hubiese dicho, ahora no estarías embarazada y estarías feliz con el estúpido de Sabuko- esto era puro egoísmo.

-. Si me lo hubieses dicho, quizás no me dolería tanto. Dejaste que me ilusionara con Gaara, que volviese a confiar y ahora tú vienes y me quitas todo de nuevo por culpa de tu maldito egoísmo. Eso es lo que me duele no tanto estar embarazada de un egoísta como tú. Solo pensaste en ti y el hijo que querías. No te importó si yo tenía esos planes- tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa ignorando el llamado de Itachi y esa mirada tan escalofriante.

Subí a mi auto y llamé a Gaara.

-. Hola cariño- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, al escuchar su voz.

-. Tenemos que hablar Gaara- mi voz salió quebrada.

-. Qué pasa? estas bien?- se escuchaba preocupado.

-. No, pero necesito que nos veamos. Te veo en el café de siempre- y con eso colgué.

****HHGSN*****

Estaba jugando con la servilleta, mientras esperaba a Gaara.

En eso un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

"_Sabes que no me gusta que te vistas con otro color que no sea negro"_

Me asusté de inmediato.

Cuando giré para ver quién era, no encontré a nadie.

Pensé en quien era el emisor del mensaje y el único nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue: Orochimaru.

Ese hombre me tenía los pelos de punta.

Después de la segunda consulta, me alejé de él como paciente y todo.

Tsunade tambien me dijo que era un hombre de cuidado y peligroso.

Que por eso jamás me lo asignó como paciente.

Pero la pregunte era.

Como diablos consiguió mi número?

Ese hombre me causaba tanto pánico.

En eso llegó Gaara, que como saludo me besó.

Me derretí en sus labios.

Como lo iba a extrañar.

Era un gran chico.

-. Qué te pasa? Por qué lloras?- su ceño fruncido, me decía que estaba bastante preocupado.

-. Gaara…- lo miré a los ojos-. La noche que regresé de NY, yo… tuve sexo con Itachi- el asintió.

-. Eso fue antes de que aceptaras estar conmigo. No digo que me incomode per..

-. Es que… según Itachi, yo puedo estar embarazada y todo lo apunta Gaara.- bajó la cabeza, impidiéndome ver su rostro-. Lo siento te lo juro… te aseguro que si hubiese sabido, no hubiese aceptado salir contigo y no estaríamos pasando por esto… yo…

-. Es mejor que me vaya Hinata- se puso de pie

-. Gaara espera por…- me miró y vi dolor en su expresión.

-. No hay nada que hablar Hinata o algo que esperar, al menos por mi parte no tengo nada que esperar- y con eso se marchó.

Enterré la cabeza entre mis brazos y seguí llorando.

Al rato, me puse de pie, y pague la cuenta antes de abandonar la cafetería.

Decidí ir a mi lugar favorito.

Ese lugar que me transmitía paz, ese lugar en los adentro del parque.

Me senté en el tronco de un árbol en frente del lago.

En eso me llegó otro mensaje.

"_**no me gusta que llores,**_

_**Tampoco que estés sola**_

_**Y en un lugar tan apartado de los demás"**_

Y por acto de reflejo, me giré.

No podía ser.

-. Orochi…- no pude continuar, ya que, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

_**Siento no haber podido subir el otro capítulo de la maratón el viernes.**_

_**Y es que cuando me disponía a escribir su capítulo mi madre me dijo que dejara la computadora que tenía test el sábado en mi curso de ingles,**_

_**Ayer sábado no pude escribir, un dolor de cabeza no me dejaba n abrir mucho los ojos.**_

_**Y lo que escribía estaba fatal.**_

_**Espero que me comprendan.**_

_**A partir de ahora, los capítulos, serán una o dos veces por semana, dado que entro a la escuela.**_

_**Espero poder actualizar más seguido y bueno, a partir de aquí, empieza la verdadera historia.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	14. Chapter 14: Error

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza, es que mi musa se quiso ir a carnavalear pero no la dejé.**_

_**Además no he tenido muchas ideas hasta que se me ocurrió esta.**_

_**Explicaciones:**_ _Con relación al embarazo de Hinata, cualquiera tiene un descuido, que ella sea sexóloga no quiere decir que no sea humana, por lo tanto comete errores y por ende se equivoca. Tambien, ella le reclama a Itachi, ya que se puso histérica y la primera reacción fue gritarle y culparlo. Luego cuando se serena ella logrará razonar. Otra cosa. Que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, sé que no es excusa pero me pregunto, ¿quién va a pensar en que le tiene que venir la regla cuando está siendo acosada por un depravado sexual que le tiene los nervios de punta, tiene mucho trabajo, está empezando una relación, esta próxima a mudarse y montar su consultorio? Quizás me digan que no hay excusa pero para el caso y la historia eso es lo que sucede._

_**Aclarada las dudas debo decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen, Amo a Itachi, y tengo libre hasta el 10 de marzo para actualizaciones así que podemos terminarla si nos lo proponemos.**_

_**Ahora si, a leer.**_

_**El peor error de mi vida…**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

_Me alejé de un solo empujón, lo golpee en el rostro con mi puño cerrado y me eché a correr._

_-. Puedes correr pero no esconderte – escuché esa vos escalofriante._

_Tenía miedo, ese hombre me había besado, su aliento a licor, a puro y no sé que mas, me mareaba._

_Lo peor es que me había besado y dejado su sabor asqueante en la boca._

_El dolor en mi espalda baja no me dejó seguir corriendo._

_Una punzada en mi bajo vientre casi me hace caer._

_El bebé de Itachi._

_Toqué mi vientre y me aterroricé, algo le pudo haber pasado al bebé._

_Sentía el sudor frio brotar de mi frente._

_No pude seguir analizando las molestias en mi cuerpo, ya que, sentí unas manos en mi cintura._

_-. Suéltame por favor- su olor me mareaba, los calambres en mis extremidades, no me dejaban moverme mucho._

_-. No sabes cuánto te he esperado- no sabía ni quería saberlo, el me buscaba desde NY-. He esperado tanto por ti- fruncí el ceño y traté de alejarme._

_El me giró quedando frente a frente._

_-. Ayuda!- el me tapó la boca con la mano, intenté morderlo y el gimió…_

_Me pegó más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su deseo hacia mí._

_Temblé de asco y miedo._

_Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo._

_-. Eres tan hermosa- se movió rápido y me recostó contra un árbol-. Llevo más de veinticinco años esperándote- me pasmé._

_-. Déjame!- traté de formular contra su mano, pero eso lo excitó mas._

_Sin poderlo evitar empecé a llorar. Craso error, con su lengua enjugó mis lágrimas._

_Tuve unas arcadas enormes-. Dejé pasar el tiempo, esperando a que crecieras para poder estar juntos, pero tú te enredaste con el imbécil de Uchiha que no te dejaba a ni a sol ni sombra._

_Si, Itachi era muy celoso-. Pero ahora podemos estar juntos._

_Una de sus manos se deslizó en medio de mis piernas, maldije usar falda ese día._

_-. No por favor- me había soltado la cara para poder hacer sus cochinadas._

_-. Te va a gustar- no era cierto, traté de alejarme._

_-. AYUDA- solo sentí su mano estrellarse contra mi mejilla-. Por favor déjame._

_-. Mira lo que me logras que haga- sus manos estaban ahí, en mi sexo._

_-. NO- golpee su pecho y él me aventó en el suelo._

_Traté de levantarme y correr pero no pude, el me retenía del tobillo-. Ya Hinata- me giró y se colocó sobre mí._

_Subió mi traje-. Suéltame- empecé a golpearle la cara y patalear._

_Me abofeteo con fuerza tres veces, la oscuridad estaba cerca, pero no podía dejarme-. YA- escuché el ruido de su cremallera y traté de salir._

_-. AYUDA, POR FAVOR AYUDENME- traté de quitármelo de encima._

_Traté de moverme, pero me quedé paralizada, luchando contra el miedo y la oscuridad que amenazaba con apoderarse de mí, sentí la cabeza de su miembro en mi entrada-. NOOOO_

Me desperté sudando, miré a mí alrededor y recordé que estaba en el hospital.

No pude evitar llorar.

Casi me viola ese maldito imbécil, aunque si me siento violada, ultrajada y sucia. No logró su cometido pero me tocó…

Toqué mi vientre, el estaba bien.

El bebé de Itachi estaba bien.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y por ella entró Itachi, tenia rasguños por la cara, pero nada de cuidado. El me había salvado.

-. Como estas?- lo miré y asentí.

-. En lo que cabe

-. Te quedaras en casa conmigo, yo voy a cuidarte- negué, el dijo cuidarme, protegerme, serme fiel y no cumplió nada de eso.

-. No quiero estar contigo- el bajó la cabeza.

-. Sé que no quieres estar conmigo, sé que me comporté como un imbécil y te pido disculpas, quiero que me perdones. Fui un egoísta.

-. Vete – negó.

-. No voy a dejarte sola, estas embarazada y el bebé es mío, voy a cuidarte Hinata.

-. Te detesto- fui una ingenua al creer que podíamos ser amigos, al creerle cuando me pidió perdón pero ya no más. Itachi vino a mi vida, solo a joderla-. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-. Hinata yo lo siento sé que soy un imbécil y trato de cambiarlo, se que te perdí, que ya no tengo oportunidad pero estas embarazada y yo quiero cuidarlos.

-. Yo no te quiero cerca, si quieres saber del bebé, me llamas y ya- me miró suplicante.

Sabía que lo estaba hiriendo, pero el tambien lo había hecho conmigo.

-. Hinata, se que tu no querías esta responsabilidad aun, o no conmigo.

-. Eso júralo- yo no quería un hijo con él.

-. Pero ya no se pude hacer nada, vamos a ser padres y tú debes guardar reposo para que estés bien, es por el bien del bebé.

-. Vete- volví a repetir.

-. No Hinata- se pasaron las manos por la cara.

-. Es que no entiendes que no quiero estar contigo, que detesto verte, que quiero golpearte. Volviste a arruinar mi vida Itachi, eres un maldito egoísta, solo pensaste en ti y que querías un bebé, no te pusiste a ver si esos eran tambien mis planes. Solo te callaste, dejaste que me ilusionara con Gaara, yo de estúpida te creí cuando me pediste perdón para después clavarme un puñal por la espalda- bajó la cabeza.

-. Lo siento- murmuró-. En realidad lo siento.

-. Tu no lo sientes- lo miré afianzar su agarre sobre el borde de mi cama-. Debiste decirme Itachi, así yo no hubiese aceptado a Gaara y no me hubiese clavado tanto…- eso era lo que me dolía, el sentimiento de pérdida tan intenso, el dolor de haber perdido a la oportunidad de ser feliz, yo sabía que faltaba poco para enamorarme de Gaara y ahora todo se fue por el caño.

Pero esto era mi culpa.

Que irónico, YO sexóloga, la que se supone que sabe de sexo, que sabe que mediante el sexo una se queda embarazada, no me cuidé y ahora estoy embarazada de un neandertal.

Mierda.

-. Sé que para ti estar en embarazada es algo terrible un error- sonreí sarcásticamente-. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

-. El error Itachi, fue aceptar ser tu novia y todo lo que vino después.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Si quieren algo ustedes lo piden y yo los complazco. Ya sea más capítulos o algo más **_

_**Ustedes piden pero eso sería mañana u otro día, tienen derecho a exprimirme, ya que no publiqué.**_

_**Besos y ya saben si quieren algo, déjenme reviews.**_

_**Les voy a pedir dos cosas.**_

_**+ recomiéndenme algo que leer, es decir fic que ustedes crean que me puedan gustar no importa la categoría yo leo de todo menos Yuri.**_

_**+ díganme los nombres que les gustarían para pequeña Hinata o Itachi junior.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	15. Chapter 15: Como un Hombre

_**Hola.**_

_**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo. Les agradezco sus recomendaciones de historias que me encantaron. **_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo. **_

_**Estamos a cinco reviews para llegar a los cien y estoy feliz. Y tendrán como regalo de agradecimiento lo que me pidan.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, bueno solo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Como Hombre.**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Salía de la habitación de mi ángel, luego de esa discusión. Como hombre me aguante las ganas de llorar, luego de lo que me dijo.

Pero la entendía.

Yo le había jodido la vida _nuevamente_

Pero no tanto como lo pretendía hacer ese imbécil.

_Estaba preocupado, Hinata no llegaba y no respondía a mis llamadas, por lo que decidí utilizar a mi mejor amigo todos estos días._

_FriendGPS _

_La encontré en su lugar favorito, ambos lo descubrimos cuando éramos amigos y nos encantaba estar ahí._

_Algo no me daba buena espina, se movía rápidamente como si corriera._

_Sabiendo ya donde estaba, tomé mi teléfono, las llaves y fui al garaje._

_Manejé como loco._

_La sensación en mi pecho era asfixiante._

_Por el camino, llamé a Sasuke, por si ella no quería verme, que se fuese con él, para que estuviera con alguien de confianza pero a salvo._

_Llegué al lugar, y escuché gritos, pidiendo auxilio._

_Era mi nena._

_Corrí en dirección a los gritos y vi a ese hombre, el del desfile._

_Estaba encima de Hinata, apunto de…_

_Me acerqué rápidamente y de una patada al costado, lo saqué de encima de mi nena._

_-. Siempre jodiendo todo Uchiha- se abalanzó hacia mí, e intentó golpearme, pero lo bloquee haciendo que retrocediera._

_-. No jodí nada, evité que le desgraciaras la vida- arremetió contra mí con una serie de golpes y patadas, que devolvía como podía._

_El muy cabrón era experto en las artes mixtas y yo solo sabia karate._

_Logró golpearme varias veces en la cara y yo logré patearlo, haciendo que se doblara y aproveché para patearlo una y otra vez._

_-. No te quiero ver cerca de mi mujer- lo golpee en el rostro._

_-. No es tu mujer – me pateó el abdomen._

_Justo en ese momento, en el cual no golpeábamos una y otra vez, estaba muy cansado y el marica ese no lo parecía._

_Escupí sangre, respiré trabajosamente y cuando el venia a atacarme con un último movimiento que apenas estaba aprendiendo, le asesté una patada en toda la cara que lo noqueo y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo._

_-. Cabrón- caí de rodillas junto a Hinata._

_Estaba desvanecida, con la ropa mal puesta._

_Bajé su traje y traté de despertarla._

_-. Nena por favor- respiré por la nariz y me ahogué._

_Ese imbécil me había sacado la mierda._

_Me prometí aprender artes mixtas._

_-. Nena despierta…- en ese momento llegó Sasuke y cuando nos vio, corrió a ver a Hinata._

_-. Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos._

_-. Ese cabrón intentó violarla- pesqué mi celular y llamé a la policía._

_Yo me quedé con ese intento de hombre junto con Sasuke, para esperar a la policía._

_Cuando llegó la policía, se llevaron al imbécil luego de decirles que pasó._

_Llegamos al hospital y a mí me atendieron rápidamente._

_Tenía hematomas en el abdomen, brazos, rostro._

_Como dije el cabrón me sacó la mierda._

Me senté al lado de Sakura, ella había venido a verme.

Yo tambien había parado en el hospital por los golpes.

Pero bueno, Sakura había ido a llevarme algo de ropa.

-. Te la sacaron- la fulminé con la mirada-. Qué te pasa?

-. Me dijo que le jodí la vida, que se arrepiente de haber aceptado ser mi novia- bajé la cabeza.

Mientras hablaba con Sakura, me percaté de que Hiashi entraba en la habitación de mi Hinata.

-. Quizás ella se pasó Itachi, pero es que te comportaste como un animal- gruñí.

-. Si lo sé, pero es que los celos contra ese Gaara…- no pude terminar, ya que el aludido me llamó. Al parecer ya había llegado.

Me paré con dificultad y fui caminando poco a poco hasta la cafetería.

Llegué hasta la cafetería y me encontré con el Sabuko.

-. Buenas- el asintió.

-. Como esta?- se veía preocupado.

-. Molesta, triste pero bien- me miró confundido.

-. Molesta por?

-. Porque soy un imbécil. Ahora me odia, por no decirle mis sospechas de que estaba embarazada antes de salir contigo. Triste, porque la dejaste sin ninguna explicación.

-. La dejé porque está embarazada de ti, viven bajo el mismo techo, tu aun la quieres y a mi quien me dice que no estuvo contigo cuando éramos pareja,

-. Pues te lo digo yo- se pasó una mano por la cara-. Ella apenas empezó una relación contigo, a mi ni me volteaba a mirar, lo único que obtuve de ella, fue compartir algunas veces el desayuno, la comida o la cena, lo demás se la pasaba en su habitación o en la oficina y te aseguro que todo el maldito tiempo pensaba en ti- bajé la cabeza resignado, ya la había perdido-. Y sabes… ella te miraba con la misma expresión que me miró a mi hace seis años, cuando iniciamos como novios. Ella estaba a poco de enamorarse, si es que ya no lo estaba- eso me carcomía por dentro, el solo imaginarla en los brazos de otro hombre…

-. Y tú que ganas? – me veía dudoso.

-. Hacer las cosas bien, que Hinata sea feliz- él se llevó las manos a la cara.

-. Mierda…- fruncí el ceño.

-. Que hiciste?- el negó y se puso de pie.

-. Gracias pero llegaste tarde- asentí, poniéndome de pie.

Regresé a esperar a Hinata y me encontré con el doctor.

-. Ya puede salir del hospital, me gustaría que se quedara en reposo una semana, se alteró bastante y si no se calma y sigue con su ritmo de trabajo, puede hacerle daño al bebé.

-. Eso delo por seguro- él se iba a ir -. Doctor, para el control del embarazo, exámenes y demás…

-. Bueno puedo recomendarle a un buen ginecólogo obstetra y con el concertarían las citas y lo correspondiente.

-. Muchas gracias- me dio la tarjeta y fui de inmediato a hablar con el doctor.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Salí del baño, ya lista para irme con Itachi.

Me sentía mal por decirle todas esas cosas, pero es que estaba molesta.

Me sentía mal.

Yo jamás le había hablado así.

Salí de mis pensamientos, al ver a mi padre-. Papá yo…- sabía que estaba molesto. Me había divorciado, estaba embarazada y un paciente me quiso violar.

-. No importa- me abrazó.

De inmediato me sentí bien.

-. Es que el bebé, el paciente… y tú no quieres que trabajara como Sexóloga y ahora…

-. Ese hombre no es de ahora Hinata- entonces recordé.

"_Llevo más de veinticinco años esperándote"_

-. El me dijo que llevaba más de 25 años esperándome…

-. El estuvo enamorado de tu madre Hinata, pero yo me casé con ella y tuvimos una familia. Tú eres igual a ella. Tu cabello, tu nariz…- bajó la cabeza-. Igual de humilde, bondadosa…- sonreí y lo abracé con más fuerza-. El la ve a ella cada vez que te mira.

-. Entiendo…

-. Con respecto a mi nieto, bueno ya esta, espero que salga a ti y no al imbécil del Uchiha- sonreímos.

-. Me puedo quedar en casa contigo?- no quería quedarme con Itachi.

-. No, Itachi es el papá del niño y si él dijo que cuidaría de ti todos estos días, el lo hará. Yo puedo ser tu padre y todo pero tú ya estas grande, sabes lo que haces o eso crees- hizo un gesto de exasperación-. Y ya eres mayor de edad, ya cumplí contigo- se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta-. Vamos…

Y de mala gana lo seguí.

Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

_**Bueno aquí esta.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Se explican varias cosas.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	16. Chapter 16: Solo Sexo

_**Hola chicos, perdónenme, soy una mala escritora.**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado en diez días, pero tengo razón.**_

_**La escuela llegó con escopeta en mano y me asalto a taracos.**_

_**Estoy cansada ya.**_

_**Pero no importa ya volví.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes… y cumpliendo con el deseo de mi reviews numero 100.**_

_**Advertencia: debo advertirles?**_

_**Solo eso…**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Habíamos llegado a casa desde hace tres horas y ella había pasado dos de ellas en el baño.

Preocupado, subí lentamente la escalera.

Llegué a su habitación, y entré al baño.

Cuando la vi mi corazón se apretó.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en el plato de la ducha, llorando y temblando.

Cerré el grifo.

Tomé una toalla, me arrodillé con cuidado y la cobijé con ella.

-. Tachi… me… me tocó.

Mi respiración dejó de ser normal.

Maldito depravado.

-. Shhhh. Nena, todo está bien- la abracé y ella se aferró a mí.

-. Estaba a punto Ita, lo pude sentir…- ya decía yo, que su fortaleza en el hospital era un medio de escape, para lo que en realidad la atormentaba-. Me besó y…

-. Ya corazón, todo está bien. Si de algo te sirve estoy contigo- se apretó mas contra mí y vi lo que en realidad era.

Una niña.

Mi niña.

Me había enamorado de su inocencia, de su timidez y belleza sin igual.

El día que la hice mía, fue el, mejor.

Yo había sido el único en su vida.

Y eso me encantaba.

El tan solo pensar que ese mal nacido la hubiera profanado, me llenaba de cólera.

Ella era mía, mi mujer.

Aunque la había perdido la sentía mía.

Los sentía míos.

Mi bebé.

Nuestro hijo.

-. … y yo quise alejarme, pero él no me dejaba Tachi…- mientras ella lloraba, yo lo hacía al sentir su miedo.

No me gustaba verla tan frágil, me rompía el corazón verla así.

Tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan bella, tan…

Hinata.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, y la guie hasta la cama.

La vestí rápidamente con un pijama, manga larga morada,

Sequé su cabello, lo sequé y lo trencé.

Amaba hacer eso.

Cuando la quise recostar en la cama, ella se negó.

-. Hazme tuya Itachi- tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, pero no era buena idea.

Ella no estaba bien y yo mucho menos.

-. Nena… no- ella negó.

Se puso de pie delante de mí y se desnudó.

Mierda.

Yo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, ella se desnuda y todo se va al traste.

-. No te gusto?- se acercó a mi-. Ya no me deseas?- se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi entrepierna, despierta.

Que digo despierta.

Ella sufría de insomnio.

Lo que sentí, era calor y humedad.

Estaba excitada.

-. Hi…na…ta. No estás…- traté de decir, pero ella se apropio de mis labios.

-. Enserio?- empezó a balancearse.

Cerré mis ojos.

Era una diosa.

-. Nena… no, no, no- la aparté del todo y me fui de la habitación.

Me encerré en mi habitación, y supe que este tiempo de abstinencia, me tenía mal y una ducha rápida no ayudaría.

Solo me ayudaría mi querida amiga…

Manuela.

Me acosté en la cama, y deslicé la mano dentro de mis pantalones.

Y gemí.

Pov. Hinata.

Itachi me había dejado con las ganas.

Lo deseaba, mucho.

Y quería tenerlo.

El no me podía dejar así.

Así que decidida, a que me tomara, fui hasta su habitación.

Cuando lo encontré, sonreí.

Estaba masturbándose de lo lindo.

Me relamí los labios de anticipación.

Me sentía tan mojada y caliente.

Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí.

Pero así como estaba.

Vestido con esa musculosa negra, esos pantalones negros.

El negro era su color.

-. Yo te puedo ayudar Itachi- quité su mano y besé sus dedos.

-. Mmm eres… delicioso- el cerró los ojos, mientras yo lo masajeaba.

-. Hinata… te deseo, pero…- lo besé y liberé su erección de su cárcel.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me deslicé sobre su miembro.

-. Oh… Tachi…- me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé.

-. Hinata…- empecé con los rítmicos movimientos que nos encantaban a ambos.

-. Así…ah… Itachi...- el llevó sus manos a mis caderas, mientras acariciaba con una de mis manos, mis pechos.

Empezó a embestirme con fuerza-. Así… oh nena… eres ardiente…- seguía embistiéndome con fuerza, hasta que me sentí eclipsar.

-. Itachi… estoy… ah!- grité loca de placer cuando el orgasmo me golpeo, dejándome desorientada.

El eyaculó en mi interior, y me abrazó con fuerza, devorándome los labios.

Correspondí a sus besos con el mismo ardor.

Me gustaba esto del sexo sin compromiso.

No iba a volver con Itachi, pero podía disfrutar de él.

Era algo bueno para los dos.

El estaba solo y yo tambien.

POV. ITACHI.

La amaba, por Dios que la amaba y con locura.

Quería tenerla siempre.

Tenerlos.

Me aferré a ella.

Sintiéndome completo.

Quería que esto durara por siempre.

Decirle que la amaba a diario.

Y no dudé en hacerlo.

Quizás esta era una nueva oportunidad.

-. Te amo nena…- ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se separó de mi.

Se acostó a mi lado en la cama.

-. Itachi, ambos somos adultos, sabes que esto no fue más que sexo verdad?- me sentí desfallecer.

Sexo.

Esa palabra de cuatro malditas letras.

Sexo.

Eso fue lo único que significó para ella.

Simple y llano sexo.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos.

No, no, no.

Esto dolía.

Y sabía que me lo merecía.

Había sido un canalla.

Y este era mi castigo.

-. Sexo…- dije sin poder evitarlo.

-. Si Itachi, mira. Tú y yo estamos solos, yo te deseo y tú a mí, es perfecto. Sexo sin ataduras…- me giré sobre la cama me senté.

-. No me parece correcto Hinata- traté de que mi voz no se quebrara.

-. Por?

-. Porque te amo- la miré a los ojos y no pude evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla.

_**Bueno aquí esta.**_

_**Quizás pueda el domingo pero no prometo nada.**_

_**Bueno las actualizaciones serán los fines de semana y serán dos capítulos.**_

_**Besos**_


	17. Chapter 17: Hinata Uchiha

_**Hola chicos, lamento la demora, en realidad. La escuela me secuestró. Pero no se preocupen, aquí está la actualización.**_

_**Debo recordar que esto es cero dramas, pero me tentaba la idea de un Itachi utilizado, pero ustedes no quieren así que aquí va.**_

_**´con ustedes…**_

_**Vengándote de mí…**_

_**Pov. Itachi.**_

Bajé la cabeza después de mi confesión.

No podía, simplemente no podía.

De que quería, quería.

Lo haría con los ojos cerrados pero eso solo me destrozaría.

-. No hablaras enserio o sí?- preguntó y yo sonreí.

-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces Hinata, la cosa es que no me crees y piensas que solo te quiero por como estas ahora. Sé que pensaras que es absurdo, pero te amaba cuando estabas rellenita. Cuando no te llevaba a mis reuniones no era porque me avergonzara, era porque estaría Gaara, Kiba o Deidara- siempre habían querido con mi mujer y en esa época, Hinata no estaba gorda solo un poco más… voluptuosa. Tenía los pechos más grandes y el trasero… era delicioso y la ropa le quedaba de infarto. Si bien tenía algo de pansa, no me importaba es más me gustaba, me abrigaba y sus pechos eran la mejor almohada-. Me molestaba y me rejode como te miran. Quería esconderte en un lugar en el cual solo yo pudiera verte que nadie viera lo que me pertenecía. Todavía recuerdo la discusión que tu pensaste que era por machismo pero era porque no quería que mas nadie te viera, no era que no quería que siguieras en la universidad yo solo quería tenerte para mi solito. Pero hice mal y por eso te pido perdón. Me dolía ver que era muy… animal contigo y cuando amanecías a la mañana siguiente te veía así… tan frágil y no pude mas… duré seis meses en abstinencia pero luego apareció ella y destrozó todo… no yo lo destrocé todo. Luego cuando me di cuenta de mi estupidez ella me chantajeo y no sirvió de nada ya que tú te enteraste. Te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero lo hice. Y me doy cuenta ahora. Y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que no me lastimes cuando yo lo hice pero… no soportaría que me usaras de esa manera. No sería el mismo, me acabarías y no sé si podría afrontar lo que vendría- me quité la camiseta y desabroché mis pantalones.

Me giré y ella estaba cubierta con las sabanas hasta el pecho. Cuando la miré ella tenía los ojos llorosos-. Voy a la ducha- entré al baño y me apoyé en la lava manos.

Y no lo pude evitar, lloré.

Lloré por imbécil, por animal y por ser un maldito egoísta.

Negué con la cabeza. No la merecía.

Lo mejor sería solo hablar con ella sobre el bebé.

Entré en la ducha, luego de haberme desnudado y dejé que el agua se llevara todo mi dolor.

Sentí su presencia y luego sus brazos rodeándome.

-. Tachi… lo siento corazón… por lo que dije en la mañana, no es cierto. Yo no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser tu novia. Te adoro Tachi y…

-. Sé que ya no me amas y creo que lo mejor sería quedar como amigos y tratar de llevarnos bien por el bebé Hinata.

-. Tachi… yo no quiero que seamos amigos…- sus manos fueron al sur y yo reaccioné de inmediato…

-. Hinata no… no creo que usándome de esta manera sea la forma correcta de hacerme pagar por lo que te hice Hinata. Lo lamento de verdad pero no puedo permitir que me lastimes de esa manera- terminé de bañarme y salí de ahí.

Pasaron treinta minutos y yo ya estaba en la cama.

Sentí el peso de otro cuerpo y la miré.

-. Ven- abrió los brazos y como una polilla atraída a la luz fui hasta ella-. Perdóname amor- besó mi coronilla.

-. Perdóname tú a mí- dije y ella acaricio mi cabello.

*******TRES MESES DESPUES********

Pov. Hinata.

Estaba terminando de alistarme. Mi Tachi vendría a por mí y quería que me viera hermosa.

Quería que fuéramos una pareja de nuevo.

Mi padre me dijo que debía darle una oportunidad. Que él se vea decaído y era cierto. Y era cierto.

A Tachi solo lo veía una vez por semana, y me llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estaba. La tenia el control de mi embarazo es mas tenia las cuentas y mi bebé nacería en navidad.

En su cumpleaños, solo me dejó abrazarlo y darle mi regalo además de dormir con él.

Pero ya estaba harta. Las citas con mis pacientes en el consultorio a veces me dejaban muy…hot y no tenia con quien desfogarme.

Ahora viéndome en el espejo, asentí. El volvería conmigo.

Mi cabello lo había ondulado, tenía un traje negro algo ajustado pero recatado, con unas medias y unos tacones de tacón medio en negro.

Llamaron a la puerta y sonreí.

Era mi oportunidad.

Cuando abrí mi sonrisa desapareció. Era Sasuke-. Hyuga! Vas a un almuerzo a matar a mi hermano.

-. Donde esta mi Tachi?- él se encogió de hombros y me dijo que tenía una junta, que me alcanzaba en el restaurante-. Bueno. Con quien era la junta?- eso no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo

-. Bueno es con Deidara, Gaara, Kiba y una tal Harumi que es muy guapa pero no tanto como tu…- eso no me gustaba nada.

-. Llévame a la empresa ahora.

Llegamos a la empresa y cuando salimos del ascensor en el piso 45, lo vi.

-. Hinata! Esta hermosa- me saludó Sakura llamando la atención de todos.

-. Gracias tu tambien estas radiante- ella sonrió y era cierto. Estaba hermosa con su barriga de tres meses, iba a tener gemelos. Con SASUKE.

-. Gracias- miró a Sasuke y el quiso acercarse pero ella volvió a su puesto-. Debemos coordinar para charlar un poco e ir de compras.

-. Sakura…- era la voz de Sasuke…

-. Hina…- me giré y vi a Deidara.

-. Hola cuanto tiempo- el besó mi mejilla.

-. Si, quítale a esa Harumi de encima es una loca en celo- me guiñó un ojo y sonreí.

-. No te preocupes- se despidió e intercambie miradas con Gaara. Sonreí.

Me acerqué a Itachi y vi a esa piruja muy cerca.

-. Tachi nos vamos?- el asintió mirándome-. Oh que mal educada- fingí estar avergonzada-. Hinata Uchiha- le tendí la mano.

_**Bueno espero que les guste, a mi me encanta y miramos una parte de Hinata atrevida.**_

_**Los adoro y espero que les guste.**_

_**Reviews please**_

_**Hasta el otro fin…**_


	18. Chapter 18: Cámaras Intrusas

_**Hola lamento la tardanza pero prometo recompensarles.**_

_**Se preguntarán cómo, pues bien subiré varios capítulos en estos días y espero que les gusten **_

_**Ahora con ustedes y espero que no se molesten mucho conmigo**_

_**Deben recordar que solo me pertenece la trama, lo demás es de su autor.**_

_**Ahora sí.**_

_**Pov. Alguien **_

-. Perdona pero según las revistas están divorciadas, pero al parecer aun no te resignas - me miro y esa observación fue "la desgraciada se ve bien " -. Y tanto así que no reparaste en embarazarte para amarrarlo.

Que!

Todo se quedó en silencio pero este desapareció cuando Hinata habló.

-. Tachi, te acuerdas cuando nos casamos a escondidas por la iglesia?

-. Como olvidarlo - sonreímos y luego la miró a ella.

-. Que tengas dinero al parecer no quiere decir que seas educada. Tienes una lengua por la que de seguro has de generar muchos problemas.

-. Y tú una rogona

-. Harumi creo que aun no te ubicas.

-. Vamos - era como la cuarta vez que Itachi intentaba hablar pero no era escuchado.

*****************_REGRESA A MI IL DIVO_*************

Fueron en su coche, e Hinata se pregunto, como haría para que Itachi no se negara a ella.

Esto era algo… peculiar.

Primero: El le es infiel, luego se acuestan, el , le oculta un embarazo y le pide disculpas por cómo se comportó, la salva de una violación y sale mal herido, luego ella lo insulta y humilla, lo vuelve a humillar y ahora quiere regresar.

Kami esto era algo… raro.

Pero como lo hacía volver?

Sabía que por medio del sexo no resultaría y su termómetro tipo desierto, tendría que esperar.

Así que hablaría con él. Y dejarían el pasado atrás.

Serian como novios? Por algo se empezaba y quizás en el primer mes podrían dar rienda suelta al deseo…

Sí, eso haría.

Fueron a comer tranquilamente y luego en la iba a llevar a su apartamento, pero ella le pidió que la llevara a otro lugar.

Pov. Itachi.

Me había pedido que la llevara a uno de nuestros lugares favoritos.

A aquel lago.

Ese lugar en el que hace más de cinco años, le había pedido ser mi novia.

La miré caminar, Oh por Kami, tenía un movimiento de caderas tan delicioso que deseaba tomarla sobre ese pasto.

-. Itachi, yo quiero que nos olvidemos de todo el pasado. Quiero que empecemos de cero. Sé que pensaras que estoy tonta pero te necesito en mi vida, te necesitamos, Tachi, ambos nos amamos y queremos estar juntos, se que quizás pienses que solo te quiero por el sexo y aunque me gusta estar contigo, te quiero por quien eres amor, quiero estar contigo, pero solo si tu lo deseas.

-. Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa propuesta- le sonreí. Además había sido yo quien acabó con nuestra relación pero me daba cuenta de que lo que ella decía era verdad. Nos amábamos-. Hina…- me arrodillé-. Quieres volver a ser mi esposa como Dios manda?

-. Claro que si Tachi- ella se inclinó y me besó.

POV NARRADOR

Dos guardias de seguridad de Uchiha Corp., veían una pelea de mujeres en uno de los ascensores aunque eso no era una pelea a una le daban parejo. Y la que le pegaba estaba embarazada...

-. Señor Uchiha hay una situación en el ascensor que va a la presidencia.

_***********MIO***********_

-. Ya déjame vaca horrorosa - exigía Harumi mientras la alaban del cabello.

-. Mira pedazo de zorra que sea la primera y última vez que te le acercas a mi marido - dijo Hinata halando mas sus negros cabellos

-. Duele! - se quejo.

-. Y más te va a doler entendido.

-. Si pero ya!

-. Arréglate que ya estamos llegando.

Hinata se arregló bien su cabello y aliso su vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba a la altura de medio muslo.

Las puertas se desplegaron

-. Espero no tener que volver a tener esta conversación contigo - dijo Hinata saliendo y besando a su marido

Pov. Narrador.

Sakura, terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para poder irse a comprar algunas cosas para sus bebés.

Tomó su bolso, y cuando estaba por irse, el llegó.

-. Itachi no está y yo voy de salida-ella intentó pasar de él, pero este se lo impidió.

-. Sakura…- gruñó y a ella se le heló la sangre. Como se había metido con él? El no la quería solo se aprovechó de ella. Y tras eso luego de entregarle todo, hasta su virginidad el muy imbécil le pregunta si él es el papá de los niños. No, ella no quería a alguien así en su vida.

Aunque con dos hijos ya sería difícil rehacer su vida, no importaba. Ella podía hacerlo.

Además se sentía preparada para ser madre. Tenía un buen trabajo con un magnifico sueldo, una buena casa, que le habían heredado sus padres y una pequeña herencia familiar.

A sus 26 años estaba preparada.

-. Sasuke… voy a ser clara contigo- el me miró entrecerrando los ojos-. Quiero llegar a un acuerdo de guarda y crianza compartida contigo en el caso de que me creas que estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos, si ese no es el caso, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-. Claro que te creo pero no quiero una tutela compartida- perfecto, lo había intentado el…-. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Por Kami…

_**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego.**_

_**Es decir en unas horas.**_

_**Besos**_


	19. Chapter 19: Inseguridad

_**Hola sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y por eso les pido que me disculpen.**_

_**NO HAY EXCUSAS QUE VALGAN**_

_**Pero si capítulos.**_

_**Ya saben que solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Quiero decir que este es el último capítulo.**_

_**SIP**_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**A LEER!**_

_**POV ITACHI.**_

Estaba con mi mujer en el lago.

La extrañaba tanto.

Ella era lo más importante para mí

La madre de mi bebé.

La mujer de mi vida.

La tenía abrazada a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su delicioso cuerpo junto al mio.

Esto era la gloria.

Pero necesitaba más.

La deseaba más.

Este tiempo de abstinencia me tenía loco, pero aun así no debía caer.

Debía mantenerme firme.

Hinata deseaba tener sexo y yo también, pero por más que lo deseaba con ansias, no podía dejarme llevar o sufriría las consecuencias.

La amaba demasiado pero eso no me cegaba.

-. En qué piensas Tachi? - me miro directamente a los ojos.

-. En que tengo miedo de que esto no funcione - ella bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

-. No crees que te amé verdad? - baje la mirada.

-. Es que todo es tan...

-. Entiendo Tachi y déjame decirte que te amo que este tiempo sin ti ha sido horrible. Después de lo que te hice no...

-. Es que ...

-. Por qué no crees que te amé?

-. No es que no lo crea ... es que no entiendo por qué me amas aun sabiendo que yo arruine lo que teníamos.

-. Amor ... ambos nos hemos lastimado pero queremos ser felices. No te miento Itachi, no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

Yo te amo, te deseo y quiero estar contigo siempre. Quiero que seamos un hermoso matrimonio de nuevo amor.

Asentí y la besé, la necesitaba tanto.

-. Te necesito - dije abrazándola -. Y el pequeño también.

POV HINATA

De ese día en el lago habían pasado dos semanas en la que la tensión sexual era palpable y terrible.

Pero bueno ...

Mientras me removía en la cama tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada, tocaron a la puerta.

Pero quien seria a estas horas?

Abrí la puerta y vi a Itachi, sus ojos estaban dilatados y mandíbula deliciosamente marcada, la yugular palpitaba sin descanso en su cuello y sus manos estaban apuñadas.

Que hombre!

Y lo mejor fue ver su erección.

Oh por Kami!

Lo desdaba tanto .

-. Tachi...- no me permitió hablar ya que se apoderó de mis labios en un beso ardiente y necesitado.

-. Te deseo tanto - me hizo abrazarlo con mis piernas mientras de una patada cerraba la puerta.

Llegamos a la habitación en ropa interior, ya que por el camino las prendas se perdieron.

Sus manos me tomaron por el trasero y me pegaron a su erección.

-. Te necesito ya - se sentó conmigo sobre el en la cama luego de quitarse los bóxer.

-. Tachi... ahh - sentí sus labios en mis ultrasensibles pechos y sus dedos en mi empapada vagina.

Una de mis manos se aferraba de sus hombros y la otra fue hasta su enorme eje y lo tomó.

El gruño -. Nena ...

-. Te gusta Tachi? - pregunte mientras acariciaba su glande -. Así? - el asintió y me besó.

-. Oh si amor - el me despojó de mis bragas y sujetador que por cierto aún tenía y me levantó -. Necesito poseerte - lo besé y fui bajando sobre su falo.

Una vez estuve llena de él.

Lo mire.

-. Te amo - empecé a subir y bajar sobre él, mientras sentía su dedo pulgar acariciando mi clítoris con suavidad en movimientos circulares -. Ahh...

-. Así? - asentí y lo besé con fuerza.

Subía y bajaba sobre el con lentitud, quería aplazar el momento lo más posible.

-. Nena ... mas - pidió y el colocó las manos en mis caderas y marcó un ritmo delicioso.

Lo sentía cerca. El orgasmo era inminente, y el de él también.

Y con la fuerza de un huracán, el orgasmo nos llevó a la cima.

Las oleadas de placer fueron repetitivas y me dejaron agotada.

-. Nena... promete que no fue solo sexo - pidió tomándome la cabeza entre sus manos y mirandome -. No soportaría...

-. Fue más que sexo Tachi, es amor, hicimos el amor apasionadamente y que sepas que por nada del mundo te dejare ir.

Lo besé y él se acostó en la cama.

-. Está muy cansado señor Uchiha? - pregunte bajando por su cuerpo a medida que repartía besos por su piel.

-. Aún no señora Uchiha... oh Hinata!

Sonreí pícaramente.

POV SAKURA

Estaba acostada en mi hamaca, viendo el atardecer, era maravilloso.

Pero solo ese tiempo de paz tenia, antes de que llegase Sasuke y empezara a ordenarme y quejarse con miradas se su suerte.

No sabía que le había hecho pero no podía segur así.

Mis bebés estaban primero.

Y no quería que estuvieran en un entorno tan contaminado de rencor y estrés.

Así que haciendo acopio de mi fuerza, me puse de pie y fui a la habitación que compartía con mi ahora prometido.

Lo peor era que en la cama nos llevábamos tan bien.

Pero el sexo no me era suficiente.

Yo no tenía la culpa de sus miedos ni que una fulana le haya querido encasquetar un hijo que no era suyo y que ahora el no confíe en mí. Que me trate de esa manera.

No lo merecía.

Había terminado de guardar mis cosas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe -. Ni creas que me vas a dejar... tu no. - volvió a acomodar mi ropa en su lugar.

-. Tú no me quieres y yo merezco que me amen no las migajas que tú me das. - el avanzó y me pegó a la pared.

-. Lo siento es que... no sé qué hacer... siento que te pierdo y que pasa lo mismo que le paso a mi padre con mi Mamá.

Si, su padre no supo cómo cuidarla.

-. Y quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

-. Sasuke ...

-. Ahh... ayúdame - y sin más me beso.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el otro capítulo, será el final epilogo y ya lo subiré.**_

_**Los adoro espero que me perdonen en realidad siento no haber publicado antes, los adoro, gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste el capítulo.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Fin del Caos

_**Hola como están espero que les guste este es el final epilogo, ya saben que solo la trama es mía lo demás es de su autor.**_

_**Esto es todo en esta historia espero les guste mucho, como a mí me encanto.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Fin del Caos. Inicio de la Dicha**_

Un año después ...

Pov. Itachi.

Tenía en brazos a mi bebé.

Al pequeño Inuzuka.

Se parecía a Hinata.

Tenía su cabello azul y mis ojos negros.

Lo estaba bañando, para que cuando Hinata llegara de trabajar, nos viera impecables, luego de un día de trabajo bastante estresante.

-. Si, necesitas relajarte Inu.

Empezó a chapotear en el agua.

-. A tu mami le va a encantar verte bien bañadito cierto?

Sonrió.

Él era mi orgullo y Hiashi estaba que no cabía en el pellejo al igual que mi padre.

Y Sasuke estaba encantado con sus bebés.

Eran un niño y una niña.

La nena se llama Mei y el niño se llamaba como su padrino.

Itachi.

Era igual de frentón que Sakura pero era un bebé lindo.

Pero nada como mi Inuzuca.

Terminé de arreglar al bebé y fui a la sala.

Al rato llegó mi Hinata.

Con ese cuerpo...

Dios.

-. Inuzuka tu eres un buen niño y te dormirás temprano para que yo pueda jugar con mami y quizás tengas un hermanito.

-. Itachi! Es un bebé - la besé y ella beso luego a Inuzuka.

-. Mi bebé hermoso - ella estaba inclinada ante mí, dejándome ver sus hermosos pechos.

-. Voy a bañarme Tachi - lo besó de nuevo y fue escaleras arriba.

Acuné a Inuzuka y espere a que se durmiera.

Pero no lo hizo.

OoO

Hinata lo dejó en la cuna y sonrió.

-. Es hermoso - Sonreí.

-. Es idéntico a mí - puso los ojos en blanco y me beso.

-. Eres tan Itachi.

-. Y me amas - la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la recámara.

-. Tachi... no aún

-. Nena ... quiero a la princesa...

-. Tachi ... Inuzuka está pequeño y...

-. Bien.

Pero lo que yo no le había dicho, era que hace tres semanas, un condón se rompió ...

Y justo en sus días fértiles.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

-. Itachi Uchiha!

Me hice el desatendido.

-. Dime princesa - Sonreí al igual que Inu.

-. Estoy embarazada.

-. Ven acá - ella se sentó a mi lado y la abrace.

-. Tachi...

-. Va a ser igual de hermosa que tú. No tengas miedo.

-. Pero...

-. Tranquila además te ves hermosa así embarazada.

-. Enserio?

-. En serio a que le temes.

-. A engordar.

-. Sabes que el sexo es un ejercicio fantástico? - ella sonrió.

-. Los amo - me besó.

-. Yo también

Y así recostado con su cuerpo junto al mio y el de un dormido Inuzuka, me sentí el hombre más feliz.

Tenía al amor de mi vida a mí lado y no la dejaría ir jamás.

-. Siempre conmigo ...

_**Fin.**_

_**Bueno a mí me encanto.**_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**Las adoro .**_

_**Tengo ideas para otro fic pero hasta no terminar los otros no subiré.**_

_**La idea esta candente y es un puede ser Itahina o Sasuhina.**_

_**Ustedes me dicen.**_

_**Que piensan de Hinata pura, inocente y ciega?**_

_**De un Sasuke o Itachi enamorado hasta el copete y celoso?**_

_**Ustedes me dirán.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
